


Red is the Color for Revenge

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura cries a fair share, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, BoM agent Axca, BoM agent Ezor, BoM agent Hunk, BoM agent Katie, BoM agent Ketih, BoM agent Matt, BoM agent Regris, BoM agent Romelle, BoM agent Zethrid, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grudges, Hunk tries to keep the peace, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Police Captain Shiro, Police Cheif Allura, Police Officer Ina, Police Officer James Griffin, Police Officer Lance (Voltron), Police Officer Nadia, Police Officer Ryan, Protective Katie, Protective Matt, Slightly insecure Keith, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Keith Kogane, youngest to ever make agent in the Blades of Marmora and youngest descent of Marmora herself, hates the police.Along come James and Lance, two investigators/police officers are in an established relationship and desire to add Keith to their little mix after getting to know the fiery little Blades agent.Will Keith be able to look passed them being police and admit he loves them?Or will the fact that his mother was killed by police hold him back?It's almost like a forbidden love story. Only, instead of people getting in the way of love, it's past pain and anger that's festered for too long.





	1. A Distant Memory

_ “Keith?” Krolia searches the apartment, eyes full of worry when her baby boy doesn’t run out to hug her like he normally does.  _

 

_ “Honey?” A peek in the living room. “Are you here?”  _

 

_ “Keith, answer me.” A peek in the bathroom. “Sweetheart, please...you’re worrying me.”  _

 

_ Krolia walks back to the kitchen after searching the entire apartment and is about to call the Kolivan when a tiny boy scampers out of her room.  _

 

_ “Keith!” Krolia squats down as Keith jumps into her arms.  _

 

_ “Hi mama.” 4 year old Keith sighs, clutching onto his mother.  _

 

_ “Darling, where were you?” Krolia pulls away to cradle her son’s face.  _

 

_ “Under your bed.” Keith’s small hands come up to hold his mother’s. “I was coloring.”  _

 

_ Krolia sighs in relief before tilting her head in confusion: “Why under the bed?”  _

 

_ “Because the sheets made the bed too squishy.” Keith shrugs. “I needed a harder service.”  _

 

_ Krolia wants to ask why Keith didn’t just sit at the table in her room, but decides against it. Her son found an interesting way to work around a problem, an effective one, and she’ll be proud of that.  _

 

_ “Well, how were your lessons with Ulaz?” Keith’s eyes light up as he stands up and pulls his mother to his room.  _

 

_ “Come look!” Krolia chuckles at the excited boy, prepared to see another worksheet of completed math problems or an A+ test.  _

 

_ So imagine her surprise when her son presents her with a beautiful drawing of her crew and her.  _

 

_ “Mr. Ulaz showed me a picture.” Keith giggles as his mother takes it with wide eyes. “I tried to draw Kolivan’s braid, but it was hard.”  _

 

_ Krolia covers her mouth, tears threatening to spill. It’s so thoughtful...it reminds her of what family portraits look like.  _

 

_ “Did you do this all by yourself?” Keith nods and hugs his mother’s leg.  _

 

_ “I finished my lesson early, so Ulaz let me draw until he had to leave.” Krolia will have to remind herself to thank Ulaz. Maybe take a picture of Keith’s masterpiece and send it to him as well.  _

 

_ “That’s wonderful honey.” Krolia kneels down so she can hug her son close.  _

 

_ “I love you Keith, I’m so proud of you.” Keith nuzzles into his mother.  _

 

_ “Love you too mama.” With that, Krolia spends a few more moments hugging her son before picking him up.  _

 

_ “What are you in the mood for? It’s time to make dinner.” Keith clutches onto his mother’s collar as he squints his eyes.  _

 

_ Adorable thinking face.  _

 

_ “Pasta?” Krolia laughs a bit.  _

 

_ “What kind? Macaroni? Butter? Spaghetti?” Keith holds up his index finger.  _

 

_ The first suggestion, macaroni it is. _

 

_ “Can I help?” Krolia nods, carrying her son to the kitchen.  _

 

_ The rest of the night is spent making food, eating food, getting cleaned up and ready for bed, before reading a story together and getting to sleep.  _

 

_ If only every night could continue like this. But alas, Krolia and Keith weren’t just any mother and son. Krolia was one of the finest agents in the Blades of Marmora, with Keith starting his training in two years to join her. _

 


	2. Saved by the Blades

“Regris, I’ve got a visual.” Keith narrows his eyes as he spots the target nearby, hidden in the shadows from his place on the roof of the building opposite. 

 

“Ok, give me a sec.” Keith nods (to no one in particular) as Regris’ voice transmits through his earpiece. 

 

“Alright, I’m in position. I see her. Or...him?” Keith rolls his eyes at Regris and activates his headset, hidden under his hood. He focuses his camera and zooms in on…

 

“That’s definitely a him.” Unless women started growing beards, which is perfectly acceptable. Just not something Keith’s seen yet. 

 

“Ok, I see **him** , then. Are you able to make out anything? All I’m getting is static.” Keith leans over the building’s edge a bit to try and pick up some of the conversation. 

 

**“Why not simply kill them? It’ll be much more beneficial.”**

 

**“No! We need to report that we have them, then wait for instruction! We can’t just do what we want!”**

 

“Keith, I’m picking up four life signatures, but I only see two people now. What are you getting from your end?” 

 

“Two people are talking about killing. I can only guess that the other two life signatures are their victims.” Keith hears a sigh of frustration from the other side. 

 

“Wonderful, saving lives on top of intercepting a secret meet up.” Keith nods, focusing back on the conversation. 

 

**“This isn’t just what we want! It’s also helpful! Think about it, the Altean agency loses two of their top agents and we don’t get caught!”**

 

**“Or, we kill them and are later told that we needed to keep them alive for information or bargaining! Use your head!”**

 

“It’s always nice to listen to infighting among the Galra family, isn’t it?” Keith scoffs at Regris’ statement. “I sent Kolivan a warning that you and I may need more time for this mission.” 

 

“Wise decision.” Keith mumbles, ducking low and scurrying across the building, hopping off the top and moving a bit closer. 

 

“I’m gonna see if I can get some faces.” Regris replies with an affirmative as Keith sneaks closer, voices becoming more clear and a bit more loud. 

 

**“You’re not the one in charge here! I say we just kill them and be done with it!”**

 

**“Neither are you, you dumbass! I say we wait for instructions and make smart decisions!”**

 

‘Or you could just stop bickering.’ Keith muses to himself. ‘And pay attention to your surroundings.’ 

 

“Hey! Let us go.” Keith tenses as a new voice echoes through the alleyway. 

 

“Wonderful.” Keith grumbles, moving a bit so his form remains concealed in the shadows. 

 

“Looks like someone woke up.” Keith rolls his eyes at his partner’s voice, looking up when a moving form catches his eye. 

 

“Nice of you to join me down here.” Regris claps Keith’s back and focuses forward. 

 

“Think we should go from opposite sides?” Keith tilts his head, taking in the positions of the hostages and their targets, before shaking his head. 

 

“No need.” Keith rises, reaching for his blade. “These two are either amatures or rivals. The volume of their voices will drown out any sound we make.” 

 

Regris smirks and stands as well, taking out his gun. 

 

“Which one do you want then?” Keith narrows his eyes, pulling his red cat mask over his face (it only covers the upper half of his face). 

 

“I’ll take the smaller one, he’s closer to the victims. I can sneak passed the bigger one pretty easily.” Regris nods, readying his gun and pulling on his own purple cat mask. 

 

“Got it, I’ll give you a distraction.” Regris and Keith brace themselves against the wall, waiting for the right moment.

 

“You won’t get anything out of us!” The one who spoke, a latino man, gets kicked. “You might as well kill us already!” 

 

Keith readies his blade, pointing it forward. 

 

**“That’s what you say now, but trust me, we have ways to get you to talk.”**

 

Regris rolls his eyes and shoots his chosen opponent in the shoulder: “How about you focus on finding ways to defend yourselves first?” 

 

The man roars as he brings a hand up to cover his shot wound, while the other draws his weapon out and returns fire. 

 

Keith takes this moment to sprint forward, ducking as the injured man tries to swing out his non-injured arm. 

 

“Shoot him!” Regris shoots again, taking his opponents back turn as an opportunity. 

 

“You might want to focus on me, big guy.” The one that Regris address roars in rage, charging Regris. 

 

‘Big mistake.’ Keith’s mind drifts off a bit as he hears a few grunts and groans.

 

“Die, bitch!” Keith’s opponent shoots at him, Keith deflecting the shot with his blade with ease. 

 

“What the hell?!” Keith zips around as more shots are fired, finally coming close enough to, with one swipe of his blade, cut his opponents gun in half. 

 

“Woah!” Keith glances at the victim's behind his opponent. The latino one is lying on his side, both of them look tired, but otherwise, they’re ok. 

 

“You...you-!” Keith raises an eyebrow, even though his opponent can’t see.

 

“Me?” Keith ducks low and swings his leg out, successfully tripping his opponent when he’s charged. 

 

“Nice work, little one.” Keith scoffs and looks up at Regris, who’s got his arms crosses as his opponent lies in front of him unconscious. “All those bullets and not hit once.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, placing his blade back in its sheath. He then grabs his opponents collar and picks him up a bit, before swinging his leg out in a well placed roundhouse kick to the head.

 

“Dude!” Keith doesn’t bother to look behind him, he knows it’s the latino dude that spoke again. “I get that they were assholes, but was that really necessary?” 

 

Regris chuckles: “You prefer he left his opponent conscious?” 

 

“A roundhouse kick straight to the temple just seems like overkill.” A guy with a weird bang winces as he eyes the body. 

 

“No, what would be overkill is if I stabbed him through the shoulder and let him slowly drift from consciousness due to the shock and blood loss.” Keith’s ability to sound emotionless and uninterested makes Regris laugh a bit. 

 

“Dude! That’s gnarly!” Keith sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as Regris comes over to shoot the cuffs off of the retrained agents. 

 

“Just be glad you’re alive.” Both agents rub at their wrists before standing up, the latino dude coming over and smiling at Keith. 

 

“Thanks for saving us, I’m-” Keith holds up his hand, silencing the agent. 

 

“Agent Lance McClain, main ‘sharpshooter’ at Altea’s agency, working under Captain Shirogane.” Lance gasps and goes to ask Keith  _ how the hell he knows that _ , but Keith continues. 

 

“James Griffin, one of the finest field agents working in Altea’s agency. Originally under Captain Iverson’s command with his team before the captain was killed. My sympathies.” Keith finishes with a softer voice. 

 

“How-?” Lance looks from James’ shocked face to Regris’ smug one. “How do you-?”

 

“I learn what I can about our agency’s enemies.” Keith’s voice turns hard and cold. “It’s an effective way of avoiding capture or death.” 

 

Lance frowns while James moves closer, examining the symbol on Regris’ and Keith’s uniform. It’s a purple blade with a weird shaped handle. 

 

“Marmora.” James whispers, clutching onto Lance tighter. “You’re Blade agents.” 

 

Lance’s eyes widen as Keith and Regris slowly clap. 

 

“Congratulations.” Keith delivers dryly. “You’re welcome for saving you.” 

 

With that, Keith and Regris each grab a Galra member before running off and leaping onto a building roof, ignoring Lance’s shouts. 

 

“Wait!” James tightens his grip on Lance so he can’t run after the Blades. “Wait! Hold on!”

 

Keith and Regris both continue on, Keith having to adjust his grip as he continues to jump from roof to roof.

 

“Lance, they’re gone.” James hugs Lance, breathing out a whimper when Lance turns to hug him back tightly. “I doubt they would’ve spoken to us much more anyway.” 

 

Lance sighs and buries his face into James’ hair, thinking about the Blades and what Altea’s agency did to make so many of their agents hate the police. Hate them.

 


	3. No One Trusts the Police Anymore

_ Katie Holt stomps out of the station, her crying mother, Colleen, following her out.  _

 

_ “How could they do this to dad?!” She yells at the air, throwing her hands up. “I thought they were his friends! His second family!”  _

 

_ Colleen grabs Katie’s hand, bringing her daughter close.  _

 

_ “Katie, please!” Colleen’s tears drip onto her daughter’s hand. “We just have to have hope…”  _

 

_ “Screw hope!” Katie rips her hand out of her mother’s grip. “The police won’t do anything, so I will!”  _

 

_ “Katie, no!” Colleen runs up to her daughter, catching her in a hug. “You can’t do something reckless like that! I can’t lose you too!”  _

 

_ Katie sighs, hugging her mother back.  _

 

_ “So many people are losing their families and the police are just brushing it off! Having the nerve to say that it’s not the biggest issue!” Colleen sniffs, rubbing Katie’s back.  _

 

_ “They’re stumped with other work right now…” Katie scoffs.  _

 

_ “Yeah, stumped. You saw in there, a good portion of them were laughing and joking around!” Katie turns away from her mother.  _

 

_ “They’re waiting for the Galra to make their move first? Well, that ship has sailed. Several kidnappings and murders have occured, so why hasn’t anything been done already?!” Collen watches her daughter rant, secretly asking the same question.  _

 

_ What were the police really doing? Didn’t the citizens of the city matter anymore?  _

 

“Allura, we’re back.” The chief looks up, gasping when she sees how roughed up Lance and James look. 

 

“Are you two alright? Patrol cars were sent out twenty minutes ago to look for you two! What happened?!” Lance and James wince lightly as Allura comes to hug them. 

 

“We ran into two Galra members while grabbing some food.” Allura glares and pulls back at the mention of Galra members. 

 

“I’ll alert the patrol cars to search for them!” James grabs Allura’s arm before she can walk away. 

 

“They’ve already been taken care of.” Allura turns with a confused expression. “We ran into two Blade agents as well.” 

 

Allura’s eyes widen: “Blade agents? Were the agents the ones that saved you two?” 

 

James and Lance both nod, grateful that Allura didn’t start accusing the unknown agents. Before, if the Blades were mentioned, she’d start accusing them of working with the Galra and hiding under the guys of ‘vigilantes protecting the city’. However, after many weeks of observation, even she had come to accept that the police and the Blades were on the same side. 

 

If only they were able to work together, that would be an accomplishment. 

 

“We weren’t able to get their names, unfortunately. As soon as they released us, they grabbed the two Galra members who captured us and took off.” Lance bites the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to coo and coddle James, who sounds so heartbroken and sad. 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Allura sighs sadly. 

 

As the chief of this station, Allura’s responsible for a lot of things. As such, stress easily makes her discouraged and moody. Recently, with the police losing a lot of support from the public due to past neglectance of kidnapped and murdered families, Allura’s stress has skyrocketed. 

 

She’s not even allowed to complain about it. She made the decision to focus on the Galra movements as opposed to the families. She made that decision to dismiss people’s cries for help. It sucks to admit, but in some way, all of the officers deserve the distrust and the anger. 

 

Most citizens aren’t bad, they’re too afraid of the Galra to really hate on the police. The Blades though? Their agency has a fair share of people who hate and distrust police. 

 

“Surprised about what?” Everyone looks up to see Captain Takashi Shirogane entering the room, Ryan and Nadia flanking him. 

 

“We heard you guys talking in here, so I had Ina go warn all of the returning officers that you two are back, safe and sound.” James and Lance each receive a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

 

“Back to the original question, what was surprising?” Allura shakes her head and crosses her arms looking down. 

 

“James and Lance were saved by Blade agents.” Ryan and Nadia share a look. 

 

“Don’t the Blades hate the police?” Ryan delivers a light jabto Nadia’s arm when Allura covers her eyes, no doubt to stop the tears that might start coming down. 

 

The Blades originally repulsed Allura. How could someone from the Galra agency, greedy, cruel, and merciless change to become good and serve justice? After she was proven wrong, Allura started seeing the Blades as a reminder of her failure. People that rose because she didn’t protect the way she needed to. It was heartbreaking, but no one could do anything about it. 

 

“Not all of them do.” Shiro walks up to Allura to offer her a comforting side hug. “And besides, we’ve all seen with our own eyes that the hatred present doesn’t stop them from protecting those who can’t protect themselves.” 

 

Nadia looks like she wants to object (the police officers can protect themselves most of the time), but chooses not to when Ryan pinches her arm. 

 

“What wasn’t surprising was how they barely said anything to us. Just saved us, took our captors, then ran off.” Lance cuddles James into his arms as he speaks. 

 

“So two of our agents were almost captured by the Galra, we lost our chance at getting a lead, and encountered the Blade.” Shiro sighs, facepalming. “What a night.” 

 

Everyone around their captain nods before following him and Allura to her office. Time to plan more. 

 


	4. Descendant of Marmora

_ “Mama, who are the Galra?” Krolia looks up from the gun she’s inspecting to see Keith’s curios eyes.  _

 

_ “Some bad people, dear.” Keith tilts his head, eyes looking down to see his own reflection in the knife he’s cleaning.  _

 

_ “Why are they bad?” Krolia bites her lip, deciding on what she wants to reveal to a 6-year-old.  _

 

_ “Well, many reasons.” She sets the gun on her lap so her hands are free. “They attack and kill innocent people out of greed and a need for more power.”  _

 

_ Keith’s eyes widen, tears beginning to build up.  _

 

_ “B-but...wasn’t uncle Kolivan a Galra at one point? What about uncle Antok? And Ulaz? And Thace too?” Krolia shakes her head, put the gun on her seat so she can walk over to her son.  _

 

_ “They ran away when the Galra first started becoming bad.” Krolia assures her son quietly. “Not everyone from the Galra are bad. Some people are just blinded or don’t know what’s happening. Your uncles realized what was happening and got out before it was too late.”  _

 

_ Keith sniffs, wiping some of the tears away.  _

 

_ “So, they didn’t kill anybody who wasn’t bad?” Keith stutters a bit as his mother brings a hand up to help wipe away some of the tears.  _

 

_ “No sweetie.” Krolia hugs Keith to her chest as the boy starts to cry. “Your uncles have never killed anybody unless it was for self-defense or the person they killed was hurting innocent people.”  _

 

_ Keith sobs, horrified at this revelation. He’s been with the blade for a year now, learning new languages, about new weapons, and next year he was going to learn how to defend himself. He just...he never suspected that it was because the Galran agency did what they did. _

 

_ “Why aren’t the police doing anything?” Keith sobs out. “It’s their job to protect the city.”  _

 

_ Krolia nuzzles Keith’s hair: “Alfor’s trying, but he doesn't know where to look. Right now, he’s protecting as many people as he can, but the Galra are sneaky. They know how to hide their tracks.”  _

 

_ Some of Keith’s hope diminishes at that, but it’s brought back up when Krolia pulls away to stare him in the eye.  _

 

_ “That’s why we train...why we fight.” Krolia picks her son up, picking the knife up as well and handing it to Keith. “Your grandmother created the Blades of Marmora to help the police, to give them a fighting chance.”  _

 

_ Keith holds the knife in one hand as he uses the other to wipe his tears away. His mother’s voice is strong and gentle as she speaks to him, soothing him immensely.  _

 

_ “With our forces united, our strengths combined, we can take down the Galran agency and create peace, make it so that no one will ever have to fear about losing a loved one to them again.” Keith smiles as his mother leans down to plant a short kiss on his forehead.  _

 

_ ‘I’m training to become an agent.’ Keith realizes, glancing down at the knife. ‘I’m training to help the Blades and the police stop the Galra agency. Just like Grandma did, just like mom and uncles are doing.’  _

 

_ Keith trained hard for years after that revelation, getting stronger, faster, and smarter. By the time he was 10, he had begun monitoring and shadowing on missions. Marmora would be so proud if she saw her grandson today, Krolia too. Unfortunately, when Keith was a few months into being 8 years-old, Krolia was killed. By none other than junior officer Allura.  _

 

“Keith? You with me buddy?” Keith’s gasps as someone snaps in front of his eyes. 

 

“Sorry, sorry…” Keith shakes his head, directing a sheepish look at his friend. “Sorry, memory came up.” 

 

Katie’s features soften, back straightening as Keith smiles at her. 

 

“No worries, just want to let you know that Kolivan wants to talk to you before the ceremony.” Keith nods, getting up from his meditative pose to follow Katie out of the room. 

 

“How’d the interrogation go?” Katie shrugs, looping an arm with Keith’s. 

 

“Not too exciting. Those two were there only to apprehend Officers McClain and Griffin. Apparently, they had been stalked and were going to be taken in for interrogation, then killed. An attempt at intimidating Captain Shirogane’s squad into submission.” Keith rolls his eyes at that. 

 

Is there no more creativity these days? 

 

“Sorry to disrupt them.” Katie laughs at Keith’s sarcasm before schooling her features once they reach Kolivan’s office. 

 

“I’ll wait for you out here buddy.” Katie squeezes Keith’s bicep in a comforting grip as Keith takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. 

 

“Thanks Katie.” Katie nods and stands off to the side as Keith opens the door. 

 

“Kolivan, you wished to see me?” The older man turns as he’s addressed, nodding stiffly. 

 

“Indeed, thank you for coming.” Keith closes the door as Kolivan waves his hand. 

 

“What is it you needed of me?” Kolivan points to a chair, a nonverbal request for Keith to have a seat. 

 

“As you know, today is the day that we honor our fallen brothers and sisters.” Keith nods, biting his bottom lip to keep from speaking. 

 

“I have no doubt that your mother comes to your mind.” Kolivan allows a sad gleam to show in his eyes. “She comes to many of your other uncles minds as well.” 

 

Keith nods, clenching his fists as the memories about hearing her death come surface in his head. 

 

“She requested that I wait until you were 18 to give you this.” Kolivan opens the drawer to his desk, pulling out a box. “I think it’s time.” 

 

Keith stands as Kolivan walks around the desk to him. 

 

“Keith Kogane, descendant of Krolia and Ken Kogane, and youngest heir to Marmora…” Keith wants to roll his eyes at his long title, but doesn’t. “You have trained hard and long, earning your place in our ranks at the tender age of 13 years.” 

 

Kolivan opens the box, Keith gasping at what’s inside. A beautiful black stick, with the blade insignia carved into it and painted purple. It’s probably a family heirloom, or something like that. Like a talisman or a necklace could be someone else's. 

 

“What you see before you is your grandmother’s blade.” Keith’s eyes widen as he covers his mouth. His grandmother’s blade, the one and only Marmora, was being given to him? 

 

“You are her last heir.” Kolivan takes the stick out and places the box back on his desk, running a thumb over the insignia. “Krolia used this for battle before she died, now you shall use it to fight your present battles.” 

 

Koliva runs his thumb over the Blade insignia once more before handing it to Keith. 

 

“Thace’s father designed this blade himself, it took him a year to perfect it.” Keith’s eyes widen as his eyes scan the stick in his hands. 

 

“How does it become a blade?” Kolivan points to the center. 

 

“Run your finger over the insignia. Thace’s father made it so that the blade would scan the fingerprint of the wielder. If they had a DNA match to Marmora, then they could use it.” Keith nods, closing his eyes and running his thumb over the symbol. 

 

When he opens his eyes, he sees the insignia glowing purple. It glows for a few seconds before flickering and, from there, a reasonable sized blade springs out of the top. It’s clean, almost shiny, and looks to be quite sharp. 

 

“This is…” Kolivan allows a small smile to grace his lips, more than happy at Keith’s excitement for inheriting this dangerous weapon. “...I don’t even know what to say.” 

 

Keith traces the insignia again to admire the work, but squeaks when the blade folds back into its handle. Ok then, note to self, blade is flipped out and back in when you touch the insignia. 

 

“I’m honored.” Keith walks forward to hug Kolivan, cherishing that he’s one of the few Blade members who can and it’d be completely appropriate. 

 

“I’m honored that Krolia allowed me and some of our other senior members to help raise you.” Kolivan rumbles, leaning down a bit to hug Keith back. 

 

Losing Ken had been hard on Krolia, as she had recently given birth to Keith when it happened. The poor boy never got to truly meet his father, only clasp his hands around his finger a few times before the man was taken away by the Galra agency. Rather cruelly. All the more reason Krolia was determined to make sure Keith could protect himself. 

 

“I always thought I was hard to deal with.” Kolivan rolls his eyes and pats Keith’s back. 

 

“Only sometimes.” Keith giggles and pulls back, looking down at the blade handle. 

 

“Tell Katie my thank for getting you, I must return to these reports.” Keith nods and thanks Kolivan one more time before stepping back out into the hall. 

 

“What happened?” Keith pulls out the handle and begins explaining the origins of the retractable blade. 

 

Katie’s eyes are wide during the entire explanation, it took a year to make a blade? Wow, it’s definitely durable then. As the ceremony begins, Katie hugs Keith tightly, congratulating him over and over again before listening to Kolivan speak. 

 

“Blades of Marmora, today we have gathered here to honor our fallen comrades.” A hand gestures to the wall behind Kolivan, where pictures and names of fallen agents rest. 

 

“May their spirits be protected forever, as they have been unfairly stolen from us. Let us remember each Blade member as a brave individual, whose sacrifice has continued to give us a fighting chance against stopping the Galra agency, once and for all!” The crows erupts in cheers as Kolivan raises both of his arms, bent at the elbows (makin it look like he’s holding the wall of the fallen on his shoulder). 

 


	5. Blades, We Need Your Help

“Lance.” The sharpshooter turns around. “Do you think this is going to work?” 

 

Lance sighs, not having the energy or hope to answer James’ question enthusiastically. 

 

“Honestly? I have my doubts.” James shuffles into Lance’s arms when the taller of the two holds them out.  

 

James bites his bottom lip, gripping Lance’s shirt tightly. 

 

“This isn’t going to work.” Lance rubs James’ back as the other agent whimpers into his clothing. “We’re never going to find them.” 

 

“We won’t.” Lance sighs and hugs James’ tightly. “But we have to have hope that we can at least get their attention.” 

 

_ “Mrs. Holt, a moment please?” Colleen opens the door to her home to see James and Ryan approaching her.  _

 

_ Her eyes are full of sadness, but also of fear. Fear of what?  _

 

_ “Why? What could the police possibly say to me?” James takes a deep breath, regaining his patience, before speaking as gently as he can.  _

 

_ “We’ve recently gathered that your husband and son are alive.” Colleen’s eyes don’t widen like the two officers expect them too. Instead, she just looks a bit bored.  _

 

_ “We’re hoping that within the end of the week, we’ll be able to find out where they’re being kept. Then, we can rescue them.” Ryan’s attempt to sound hopeful only frustrates Colleen.  _

 

_ “Now the police are doing something?” James and Ryan look at each other as tears stream down Colleen’s face. Isn’t this relieving news?  _

 

_ “Sam and Matt have been missing for four months! Why wasn’t anything been done during then?” Colleen walks outside and slams the door behind her. _

 

_ “Sam and Matt are just examples too. There have been people who have been missing for years and now the police do something?!” Tears freely fall down Colleen’s face.  _

 

_ “Ma’am, please, we’ve been trying-” Katie takes this moment to open the door, voice sounding excited at first as she stares down at her phone.  _

 

_ “Mom, they answered back! They’ll come pick us up so we can go see dad and Matt tonigh-” James and Ryan both gasps, alerting Katie of their presence.  _

 

_ “What are they doing here?!” Katie shuts off her phone and hides it behind her back, glaring at the police officers in front of her.  _

 

_ “Oh, they’re just here to tell us that your father and brother are alive.” Colleen wipes some of her tears away, a bit calm now since she knew what Katie was going to say.  _

 

_ “Yeah, we know that already!” Katie huffs, quite annoyed. “And they’re not with the Galra agency anymore.”  _

 

_ James beats Ryan to the question: “How do you know?”  _

 

_ Colleen tries to stop Katie, but she’s not fast enough: “Cause the Blades are keeping dad and Matt safe.”  _

 

_ “What?” That time, Ryan beats James to the question.  _

 

_ “Yeah, the day after we were turned away, a note was left in our mailbox.” Ryan and James both flinch as Katie spits out the words ‘turned away’.  _

 

_ “The Blades were offering to look for them, they just needed our last name to know who to look for. Personally? I don’t care what your chief says, they’re a lot more trustworthy than her right now. We placed the note back in the mail box with picture of dad and Matt and three days later, boom! I get a text saying that they’re safe and recovering at Blade headquarters.” Katie finishes with a raised brow.  _

 

_ “If you guys have been trying so hard and the Blades are so untrustworthy, why are they more successful with actually protecting the city, huh?” James and Ryan aren’t prepared to answer that question.  _

 

_ Not even to this day. _

 

“James? Lance?” Both males look up to see Coran, one of the main doctors/profilers at the station, waiting for them at the door. 

 

“Sup Coran?” Lance throws an arm over James’ shoulder, Coran smiling at the sight. 

 

Ah, young love. Even at a time like this. 

 

“Allura wanted me to tell you that you’re group doesn’t need to go anymore. Apparently, some of our junior officers were making quite a ruckus that the Blades actually came to us.” Coran pulls out a note from his pocket. 

 

“This was just delivered by Officer Johnson, courtesy of the Blades.” Lance walks him and James up to Coran, taking the note and reading it out loud. 

 

“ **No need to make fools of yourselves, we know desperation when we see it. We’ll be here at 2:00PM sharp** .” Lance’s eyes widen as he finishes. 

 

“That’s a bit rude.” James sighs and takes the note, reading it to himself in his head before folding it up and handing it back to Coran. 

 

“Alright, well, that gives us roughly an hour and a half to prepare.” Everyone looks towards the large clock on the wall, noting that the current time is about 12:35, maybe 36? 

 

“Indeed, Allura and Shiro are talking about it now. I’d recommend that all of you brace yourselves for a long afternoon.” Coran pats James’ and Lance’s shoulder before walking out of the room. 

 

“This is going to suck. A lot.” Lance nods in agreement with his boyfriend, leading the two of them to the meeting room. 

 

**At 1:59PM**

 

“One minute left…” Shiro looks down at his watch, then back at everyone else. “...one minute till our meeting starts.” 

 

“Allura, you might want to apologize before all else.” The chief perks up as Shiro addresses her. “You made your previous hatred and distrust very known, so apologizing would be a good way to prove we mean no harm.”

 

“Good plan.” Allura nods, gasping as the lights flicker on and off. 

 

“What’s happening?!” Lance pulls James close to him as Shiro stands up. 

 

“Everybody calm down, I’m sure there’s nothing wron-” The lights shut off completely for a moment before flickering back on. 

 

“You’re correct.” Keith’s voice drifts through the room. 

 

Katie joins him: “Nothing’s wrong, we just like making dramatic entrances.” 

 

Allura gasps as five Marmora agents appear in front of the door, signature hoods and cat masks on (though the colors vary). 

 

“Where shall we sit?” Keith sighs at the shocked faces of the officer in front of him. “Or do you prefer we stand?” 

 

Shiro’s the first to come out of his shock, clearing his throat and gesturing at the table with a polite smile. 

 

“Wherever you want is fine, we just request that you sit somewhere we all have eye contact.” Keith nods and looks around before walking forward. 

 

He sits at the end of the table (right in front of the door) with his fellow Blade members sitting around him. The table’s a rectangle, so that makes things a bit more helpful seating wise. 

 

“What would you like to start with?” Keith folds his arms and sets them on the table, Kolivan’s instructions and tips on how to handle this meeting playing in his head. 

 

‘Remember, try to discourage small talk. Getting to the point would be most helpful. Otherwise, this should be relatively simple. Just try to remain patient and listen to their reasons. I have confidence that you’ll make the right decision from there.’ Kolivan had said. 

 


	6. One of the Most Tense Meetings

“For starters, I would like to apologize.” Allura stands up with a guilty look on her face. 

 

“The founders of the Blade of Marmora, including Marmora herself, were noble people. They broke contact when the Galra agency became tainted with greed and evilness. I had no right to attack them like I have.” Keith nods his head, reaching down to pinch Katie’s hand when the younger one looks like she wants to say something. 

 

Her and Zethrid are still bitter over their families (Zethrid because her family was actually killed when the Blade took her in). The only reasons they agreed to go with him willingly to this meeting is the amount of distrust they have with the police and their abilities in combat and intelligence (if Keith needs to be protected, they reasoned).

 

“While I’m sure there are plenty of Blade members who would appreciate hearing your apology, I’m afraid I cannot speak for them in terms of forgiving you. Likewise, we’re not here to make friends.” Keith’s dismissive tone worries Shiro. It’s like...like the warrior in front of him is used to hate, to being an outcast. 

 

“I just thought it was important to make clear.” Katie scoffs at Allura, shutting her mouth when Keith gives her a look. 

 

“Understood. Now, back to the topic at hand, your officers earlier screamed to the skies for our assistance.” Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes as the memories come up. 

 

“Yes, we understand that you’ve been infiltrating the Galra agency for a while now and have been really successful with saving and freeing imprisoned families.” Keith nods, secretly blushing under his mask at Shiro’s praise. 

 

“Are you asking for us to share what intelligence we’ve gathered?” Shiro shakes his head, really hoping that he doesn’t overstep his bounds when he expresses what the station  _ really _ wants. 

 

“No, we’re asking you if your agency would be willing to work with ours completely. Not only in intelligence and mission planning, but also with patrols and questionings. The whole package.” Shiro finishes with a small flinch as some of the Blade members have already seemed to express their displeasure with that suggestion (body language). 

 

“I see.” Keith hums and looks down for a second, closing his eyes. After a few moments of thinking, planning his next move, he opens them and looks back up. 

 

“I’m curious on what pushed you to contact us. Surely, you’re well aware of the tension between our agencies from past encounters.” Allura nods and takes this as her que.

 

“We’re well aware that what we’re asking is rather...difficult, but please understand, we have a common goal.” When Keith requests her to elaborate, Allura clears her throat.. 

 

“We all desire to see the Galra agency brought to justice and the city’s safety ensured once again.” Katie looks down at her phone (she’s recording the conversation, just in case) before making eye contact with Keith. 

 

From there, she leans up to whisper something in his ear, sitting back down when he nods at her and turns his attention forward. 

 

“What help could you possibly offer?” The question stunts everyone. “As you’ve admitted, the Blades are very resourceful. How would combining our agencies help us reach that common goal?” 

 

“Aren’t having more allies better?” Coran speaks up. “With our agencies combined, we have more people to cover more ground.” 

 

Keith sits back as Katie stands up to speak, curious on what she decides to reveal. 

 

“What the police have needed an entire station to do, the Blades have done with a single individual.” Her eyes narrow in a gare behind her mask. “From where I stand, combining the Blades and the police would be a waste of resources and time for us.” 

 

Allura gasps at the harsh delivery while Shiro sighs out and shakes his head. This could get real ugly, real quick. 

 

“Don’t the Blades have less people?” Lance perks up, attracting everyone's attention. 

 

“We could help with patrols and monitoring, supply a few helping hands?” Keith thinks for a moment. 

 

“While having more hands could be helpful in terms of raiding or infiltrating, it could also attract attention to our operations.” Zethrid nods at Keith before speaking, her rough voice scaring Coran and Lance. 

 

“I also doubt a lot of your officers are trained properly in the art of stealth or combat. If we work together, they’d need to shape up real quick or we’d all be put in a vulnerable position.” Lance and James look a bit offended at that, but say nothing. 

 

“So you’re saying no then.” Shiro rubs his temple. “You’re saying that you’d prefer that all of us work in our respective units?” 

 

“All we’re saying is that we need reason to work with you.” Hunk leans back a bit and gestures with his arms out. “We have our reason, so now we need to discuss details.” 

 

“This just got really complicated.” Lance whispers at James. 

 

“I told you I didn’t think this would work.” James whispers back. 

 

“We all want the same thing, but have different means of getting it.” Keith explains patiently. “How could we work together successfully with two different styles?” 

 

Allura and Shiro look at each other. 

 

“We’ve admitted that you’re successful, yes.” Shiro finally speaks after a few moments of silence. “We would be willing to submit to your command if need to be.” 

 

Keith hopes his surprise doesn’t show too much. 

 

“That might be what needs to happen.” Hunk shrugs. “I mean, I’m no leader, but that sounds necessary.” 

 

“We’re not talking with the leader?” Coran tilts his head in confusion. “That was kind of the whole point of this meeting.” 

 

All Blade agents tense and stand up (all except for Keith, who’s facepalming), making the police officers in the room tense as well. 

 

“Hold your tongue-” Regris growls in warning before looking down at Keith when the younger sighs in frustration.

 

“A: the Blades don’t really have a singular designated leader. Kolivan works with most of the senior members to help plan and decide, but there are no designated leader for the entire agency.” Keith holds up a finger, raising a second one to accompany his next statement. 

 

“B: the descendants of the founders of the Blades of Marmora had other things they needed to be focusing on.” Keith lifts up his third finger while lowering his gaze. 

 

“And C: I’m the last descendant of Marmora herself, so Kolivan thought that it would be appropriate that I attend this meeting.” Keith waits a few moments before groaning as gasps are heard echoing through the room. 

 

“A descendant? Like a son or something?” Katie rolls her eyes at Lance. 

 

“No, he’s actually 35 even though he looks like he’s 16. Of course not! He’s her 18-year-old grandson!” Hunk needs to move over a bit as Katie’s arms fly up in exasperation, lest he desires to be smacked in the jaw. 

 

“So yeah, back on topic please?” Shiro nods at Keith, pitying the poor boy, and calls for everyone’s attention. 

 

“I agree with…?” Shiro waves his hand at Keith, non verbally asking for the Blade leader’s name. 

 

“Keith. The young girl to my right is Katie, the man next to her is Hunk.” All of the police officers share a look. Katie? As in, Katie Holt? 

 

It would make sense, she doesn’t look to be that old. And the Holts have been missing ever since that night they went to visit Sam and Matt....

 

“The man to my left is Regris and the woman next to him is Zethrid.” Keith finishes the introductions with a small exhale. 

 

“Thank you for that Keith. Anyway, I agree. For now, let’s focus on topic.” Keith sits down and gestures for his fellow agents to follow his lead. 

 

“Please, elaborate on your idea Captain.” Shiro nods and begins to explain, monitoring the body language of the Blades and making sure that he doesn’t push too much.

 


	7. Part 1: Training

“Hello sir, I am Allura, chief of the Altean agency police station.” Kolivan nods curtly as Allura reaches her hand out. “It’s an honor to meet you.” 

 

“Thank you for saying so.” Kolivan grasps Allura’s hand in a strong grip.

 

“My name is Shiro and I’m Allura’s catain at the station. I’d like to thank you for giving us a chance to aid you in your missions.” Shiro shakes Kolivan’s hand next. 

 

“Do not thank me, thank young Keith.” Allura blushes in embarrassment while Shiro smiles, adoring the way that Kolivan speaks with pride. 

 

“I must say, I was curious when he reported that he had granted your request.” Kolivan brings his other hand out from behind his back, bringing the tablet out with it. “However, with the recording submitted by Katie and the report that he left for me, I’ve been able to understand his reasons.” 

 

“Yeah, there were a lot of details that needed to be discussed.” Shiro scratches the back of his head while Kolivan resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

‘I expected nothing less for a five hour meeting.’ 

 

“Anyway, how can we help?” Kolivan scrolls through a few things on his tablet before turning and walking to his office, beckoning for Allura and Shiro to follow. 

 

“Last month, we managed to place a few undercover agents in the Galra agency’s ranks. After two weeks of silence, they’ve managed to find time to report back.” Three pictures are projected from the tablet. 

 

“These are Blade agents: Axca, Ezor, and Romelle. They’ve managed to download precious information from the Galra, but haven’t been able to send it back to us.” Shiro hums as he examines the faces, swearing he recognizes one of them from somewhere. 

 

“If we were to set up a fake encounter between your officers and our undercover agents…” Kolivan closes the pictures. “...then they could secretly pass the chip that way.” 

 

“I understand.” Allura nods and grabs Shiro’s shoulder. “Did you have something in mind for this encounter?” 

 

Kolivan nods, opening his office door when the three arrive. Allura and Shiro take a seat in the two seats in front of his desk while Kolivan takes his seat behind his desk. Opening his desk, he searches for the right data pad before pulling it up and projecting its content so Allura and Shiro can see. 

 

“I had Keith work with Katie on this. They theorized that a chance encounter during an attempted kidnapping would be less suspicious.” Kolivan swipes to the right, exposing a map. 

 

“The Galra haven’t stop their attempts at capturing Sam or Matt. They don’t know that we have them.” Allura leans forward a bit as symbols show up in various places on the map. 

 

“At the moment, Katie is working on upgrading Regris’ and Keith’s suits so they can use a holographic disguise to draw the Galra’s attention. From there, at least one of our undercover agents will insist on going on the mission to capture the two.” Kolivan swipes right again, exposing a list of names that Katie chose form the officers list. 

 

“Some of your officers will be positioned at a meeting point, which we will stage. From there, we only need to stall long enough for our agent to transfer the chip.” The projection disappears as Kolivan turns off the pad. 

 

“We’ve discussed this plan with our agents and they know all of the details. All you need to do is pick some officers, have them pretend to stumble upon the meeting point, and put on a convincing act.” Shiro nods as Allura asks for some of the finer details of the plan. 

 

“Would Regris and Keith expose themselves once the trade is made to assist if necessary?” Kolivan shakes his head. 

 

“No. The Galra may know that we possess highly advanced weaponry, but no reason to expose what that weaponry is just yet.” Kolivan places the tablet back in his desk drawer. 

 

“Fair enough. When are we hoping to state this?” Kolivan allows a small smile to play at his lips.

 

“A week from now, at night preferably.” Allura and Shiro gulp. That’s...definitely soon.

 

“Katie went through a list of your stations officers and selected who she thought would be the most effective when working with us on our missions. Not to worry, Zethrid and Regris are training them as we speak.” Kolivan’s statement was probably a genuine attempt to comfort the two heads of the Altean agency. 

 

Unfortunately, it just made them more nervous. How would their officers react to assassins handling their training? 

 

“Can we monitor their training?” Kolivan raises a brow at Shiro. “I’m curious on what they’re being trained on. Zethrid said we lacked proper training in all things combat and stealth related.” 

 

Kolivan sighs and shakes his head, bringing a hand up to rub his temple. 

 

“No disrespect, but from the reports I’ve read, she’s not wrong.” Kolivan stands up and makes his way to the door. “Let’s move to the training room.” 

 

Allura and Shiro watch in awe as they walk past a variety of different rooms. When they were brought here, their entire squadron had this idea that since there weren’t many Blade agents, the building wouldn’t need to be very big. What they forgot is that the Blades had a lot of weapons and technology, not to mention rooms for the families that they’ve saved. They didn’t see the outside (they were knocked out and brought here), but judging from the inside, this building looks like it would be relatively large. 

 

“Here.” Kolivan leads Allura and Shiro to an observation room, the door leading into it on the left side of the door to the actual training room. 

 

Right now, Coran, Nadia, Ryan, Ina, James, and Lance are on the floor. That’s all Katie recommended? Surely, out of a station with around 30 people, more officers would’ve been helpful? 

 

“Are you sure you only want six people training?” Kolivan shrugs as Allura tilts her head in confusion. 

 

“Making this less suspicious is the goal of this mission. You’re most trained and trusted officers finding Matt and Sam before their abduction only makes the false seem more true.” Shiro nods at that before leaning away from the window as Coran screams.

 

“Coran!” Allura places her hands against the window in worry, before sighing out as she learns the reason he screamed. 

 

He dropped his weapon (an ax) and almost took off his own foot. 

 

“Coran’s been trained to use a gun.” Shiro looks at Kolivan, who’s rubbing his forehead in incredibility. “Maybe it’d be easier to start with that?” 

 

“We were under the impression that the police knew how to use guns.” Kolivan raises a brow at Shiro, allowing some sass to shine through. 

 

“Thought you didn’t trust our combative skills.” Shiro sighs as Allura turns to glare at Kolivan. 

 

“Using a gun is not a combative skill, a year old infant can pull a trigger.” Kolivan resists the urge to roll his eyes, telling himself that he needs to remain patient. 

 

“Even so, we trained with guns. Is that knowledge really useful when your agents claim that we have no real knowledge of combat?” Allura turns back as a few grunts are heard. 

 

James and Ryan attempted to take Zethrid down, only to present an opening to her. Which resulted with Ryan being flipped and James being picked up and dropped. 

 

“Ah, so the problem is you don’t know how to turn the battle over so you have the advantage.” Kolivan hums, rubbing his chin in thought. 

 

“You’re right, we should be focusing on showing you methods of manipulating the skills you already have.” Kolivan knocks on the glass, getting Regris’ and Zethrid’s attention. 

 

“Save the hand-to-hand and weapons for a later date! Focus on their knowledge regarding guns and strategy!” Zethrid and Regris nod at their new instructions while the officers sigh in relief. 

 

“This might work.” Shiro smiles up at Kolivan, the older man nodding stiffly. 

 

“Let’s hope so.” 

 


	8. Part 2: Getting the Chip

**An agonizing week of training later**

 

“Alright guys, you ready?” Katie adjusts her glasses as Regris and Keith both activate their suits. 

 

“Ready.” Keith, now speaking as Matt, gives Katie a thumbs up. 

 

“Are you sure our resident officers are prepared?” Regris, now speaking as Sam, raises a brow and points towards where Shiro’s debriefing them. 

 

“Honestly? No, not even close. Unfortunately, we don’t have anymore time and the plan’s been set in motion.” Katie rolls her eyes and looks back as Kolivan whistles. 

 

“Alright everyone, your escorts are outside, ready to transport you when you’re ready to go.” Keith and Regris start moving towards the door while Shiro stops Ryan and James for a moment. 

 

“Remember, make it look casual. We need to convince the Galra that you stumbled on them. So no loud callouts, no exaggerated surprise, just focus on putting on a convincing act.” James and Ryan nod at their captain before James turns to look at the two Blades exiting the room. 

 

“And we won’t have their help?” Shiro shakes his head, nervous smile playing at his lips. 

 

“No, Zethrid and Hunk will make an appearance once the exchange is made though, to make it a bit more realistic.” James and Ryan nod. Blades showing up at Galra missions are pretty common nowadays (now that the undercover agents are in there). 

 

“Now go on, don’t keep your partners waiting.” Shiro watches Ryan and James follow ‘Matt’ and ‘Sam’. 

 

“They’ll be fine.” Allura smiles up at Shiro. “Zethrid and Hunk have promised to bring them back safe and sound.” 

 

“That isn’t what I’m worried about.” When Allura asks for more detail, Shiro’s too busy staring after the six retreating forms to answer. 

 

**With Regris’ and Keith’s group**

 

“Alright, we’re here.” Regris opens the door of the van while Keith quickly rips off Ryan’s and James’ blindfolds. 

 

“Ow!” “Hey!” 

 

Keith joins Regris outside before Ryan or James start whining at him. 

 

“Alright, here.” Regris peeks around the corner before handing Ryan a device. “As soon as this timer goes off, it’s your time to shine.” 

 

“Are you sure this’ll work?” Regris nods, sneaking another peek around the corner. 

 

“Yes. We’ve received word that Axca managed to convince Lotor to let her attend this kidnapping. Just give her a second or two to  give us the chip, then act as if she were the enemy.” Regris and Keith both start walking forward, the met up time approaching. 

 

“And remember, don’t start shooting like lunatics, Axca needs to remain alive. Just put on a convincing show.” Regris calls over his shoulder. 

 

“Right, very encouraging.” Ryan sighs at James and pats his friend’s shoulder. 

 

“They’re just being cautious.” Though Ryan can understand why it’s annoying (to be constantly reminded of the plan). 

 

They’re not as resourceful as the Blades, but they’re not idiots. 

 

“You think we’ll actually be able to fool Axca’s partners?” Keith makes sure that his voice is a low whisper. 

 

“No idea, let’s hope so.” Regris responds, equally quiet. 

 

As the two continue on their journey to the meeting point, three pairs of eyes follow them. 

 

“I see them, they’re walking towards the back of that restaurant.” Axca signals to her team. 

 

“I don’t get it, why haven’t we been able to track them until today?” Axca rolls her eyes at one of her partners (Galvin, she’s pretty sure). 

 

“They couldn’t hide forever.” Axca subtly reaches into a secret compartment in her jacket, feeling the outline of the chip. “Let’s just follow them and grab them as soon as we can.” 

 

“Axca’s right, we don’t have time to question it.” Her other partner (Wit…?) stands up. 

 

“Come one.” The three Galra agents jump from the building they’ve perched themselves on, following ‘Matt’ and ‘Sam’ into a secluded area of the restaurant. 

 

Galvin and Wit wait for Axca to look around and give them a signal before bringing out their weapons and pointing it at the two men. 

 

“Sam and Matt Holt.” Axca’s voice is strong and authoritative. “You need to come with us, now.” 

 

“Wha-? Who are you guys?” ‘Matt’ gulps, moving behind his father when the older man steps in front of him. 

 

“Galra.” ‘Sam’ growls. “We’re not going back.” 

 

“You don’t have a choice.” Axca narrows her eyes, silently admiring Katie’s handiwork. 

 

“Where are they?” ‘Matt’ whisper to his father. 

 

“We just need to stall for a second longer.” ‘Sam’ whispers back as Axca begins to step forward. “At the very least, until Hunk and Zethrid’s timer goes off.” 

 

“It would be in your best interest to come willingly.” Axca secretly takes the chip out and passes it to ‘Sam’ as she goes to grab his wrist. 

 

“Halt!” ‘Sam’ and ‘Matt’ hold in a sigh of relief as James’ speaks. 

 

“Police!” Axca hisses, quickly releasing the wrist in her hold to turn to her partners. “Wit, Galvin, take them down!” 

 

The two Galra agents nod, smirking at each other as they point their guns at James and Ryan. 

 

“You’re outnumbered.” Galvin taunts. “Maybe you should surrender.” 

 

James glares: “Never.” 

 

“You guys are so stupid.” Wit rolls his eyes, preparing his gun to fire. “Whatever, at least we get to see some action today.” 

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Zethrid growls, hopping off the building and landing between ‘Sam’ and Axca. 

 

“The Blades!” Wit and Galvin turn in fear as Axca clenches her fist. “How?!” 

 

“We’ve been tracking your guys’ movements for months!” Hunk calls up form his place, gun in hand and aimed at Axca. “Of course we’d know that you guys couldn’t resist the opportunity to nab Sam and Matt when given the opportunity!” 

 

“It was a setup!” Axca rolls her eyes at Galvin. God, that guy…

 

“Don’t give us that much credit!” Zethrid does her best to aim it so that Axca doesn’t crash into a wall when she body slams the other female. 

 

Axca instead lands on Wit, who scrambles to apologize to her (she’s his superior, after all). Growling, she stands up and gets into a fighting stance. 

 

“We will go down fighting!” Wit and Galvin share a look before each grabbing one of Axca’s arms. 

 

“What are you two doing?!” Axca struggles, but not in an earnest attempt to break free. 

 

“The Blades and the police have arrived! We’re outnumbered and some of us are outskilled!” It’s obvious who exactly are outskilled, but Axca doesn’t chose to comment. 

 

“We’ll report back to Lotor that the Blades were expecting us and be done with it! No reason to fight a battle we for sure won’t win!” Axca growls before ripping her arms out and jumping to the nearest building. 

 

“I was given corwards for partners!” Wit and Galvin glare at Axca, but say nothing. “We will return!” 

 

“And we’ll be ready!” Zethrid makes a move to chase after them a few paces, but stops when they disappear among the building tops. 

 

“Did you guys get the chip?” Regris nods, opening his palm and exposing the small device. 

 

“Alright, then let’s head back to the truck before we’re caught.” Voices start behind James and Ryan, ordinary citizens had obviously heard the noise and are likely coming to investigate. 

 

“Zethrid, grab Ryan.” Regris rushes forward to grab James. 

 

When the two agents each have a sturdy hold on their chosen officer, they leap up and grab onto the building wall, scaling up so they can join Keith and Hunk on the roof. 

 

“Cut it pretty close guys.” Regris and Keith turn off their disguises when everyone makes it back to the van. 

 

“Sorry, we wanted it to seem real.” James shrugs as he’s gently shoved into the van. 

 

“Do we really need to be blindfolded?” Keith looks from the cloth in his hand to Zethrid, who’s contacting Kolivan. 

 

“Keith, don’t bother.” Zethrid looks up from her device to address the group. “Kolivan said they he already sent the other officers home. We’re just going to drop these two off at their respective homes, then return to base.” 

 

Keith and Regris nod while Ryan and James sigh in relief. Having a blindfold on while in a moving van was not the best feeling, and that’s coming from two people who didn’t get motion sickness easily. 

 


	9. Part 3: Announcing Teams

“Alright, so…” Katie presses a button on the remote she’s holding to activate the screen at the head of the table. “Based on the chip that Axca snuck to us, we now know what the Galra agency is after.” 

 

A large picture of schematics and complicated equations show, as well as a diagram of a small headband like object. 

 

“Right now, they have everything they need to start ‘Project Telepath’, what is that? I’ll show you.” Katie presses another button and a larger, more clear photo of the headband is shown. 

 

Matt takes his turn to speak: “These headbands all possess a chip that connects to a master headband, I presume you can all guess what that does.” 

 

“It controls the others.” Ina speaks up. 

 

“Correct. Anyway, I won’t go into to much detail for this, but here’s what you need to know…” Matt points to his own forehead, “anyone who wears one of these will be subjected to different levels of shock.” 

 

Everyone takes a moment to process that while Matt continues. 

 

“Depending on how strong your will is, the shock can be higher or lower. Basically, it’s a mind control device that attacks the brain sends to the rest of the body. Hence, why it’s structured like a headband.” A few nods of acknowledgement are sent Matt’s way as Keith stands up. 

 

“Ezor, Axca, and Romelle have all did what they could to prevent this project from advancing further. Right now, there’s not much they can do without getting caught. So we need to start planning our next attack.” Keith nods at Katie, who presses that same button to switch to the next image. 

 

“Right now, we’ve made it so that the Galra have no families to experiment on. That’s bought us a little time since I doubt Lotor’s going to use a device he isn’t sure will work. Shiro, have you alerted your officers of their tasks?” Shiro nods. 

 

“Everyone except for those you’ve called here.” Katie nods. 

 

“Excellent. For those of you who are confused, the other officers of your station have been given coordinates that they will focus on monitoring. The rest of you have different tasks.” When Katie gestures for Shiro to speak, he stands and address the whole table. 

 

“Kolivan and I have split each of you up into teams, with each team focusing on a different task. Allura, Kolivan, and myself will be focusing on planning and making sure everything stays in order. Ina, Ryan, you two will work with Matt and Katie to help analyze information and focus on creating weapons to counter these headbands effects in case we need them.” 

 

Matt and Katie nods, each scanning through their separate tablets to start pulling up any helpful information exposed by their undercover agents. 

 

“Nadia and Coran, you two will work with Hunk and Regris in getting what you can out of the recently rescued families. There’s a chance that they might have information that can further our understanding on how and when Lotor plans to try and put these headbands to use.” Everyone looks at each other, praying that that day doesn’t ever come. 

 

“Lance, James, you two are going to work with Keith and Zethrid. Your jobs are to patrol and keep an eye out for any Galra agents searching for test subjects or more parts.” James and Lance smile at each other, relieved they’re working together. 

 

“Romelle’s recent discovery is that the Galra are going to try taking people from the Altean agency, figuring that targeting a police officer would be more effective than a common citizen.” Keith nods, eyes narrowing. 

 

“They're trying to stop our operation by targeting the people involved.” Katie smirks at Keith. 

 

“Correct. So, in a way, having teams will benefit a lot of us.” Lance senses the hidden message in that statement and, against his better judgement, calls Katie out on it. 

 

“Are you implying that we’re helpless by ourselves?” James shakes Lance’s shoulder while Shiro turns to shake his head at Lance. 

 

Now is not the time. 

 

“I’m implying that this way we can keep an eye on you and catch any Galra agents that come after you.” Katie rolls her eyes while Matt facepalms. 

 

“From there, we can take them into questioning and learn the best ways to infiltrate without getting caught or exposing Axca and her group.” Keith finishes with a raised brow (not that anyone can see it because of his mask). 

 

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” Lance raises his hands up when all Blade agents turn to him. 

 

“You’re forgiven.” Kolivan rises from his seat. “Good work everyone. I suggest you all scatter and get started on your tasks. Let’s get whatever information we can as fast as we can so this city’s peace may be restored.” 

 

A round of applause follows Kolivan’s statement as the older man starts to walk towards the door, holding it open for everyone to exit. 

 

“Our lab is full of delicate equipment and hazardous liquids.” Matt starts to ramble off the various dangers of his and Katie’s space, warning Ryan and Ina to be careful without actually saying ‘be careful’. 

 

“Come, the families are in the farthest quadrant of the building.” Hunk stands up to lead his group out. “Keeps them away from the loud noises of explosions or training sessions…” 

 

Shiro and Allura exit as well, alerting Kolivan that they’ll be in his office when he’s finished. 

 

“Keith, what’s your plan?” Keith looks back at his team for a moment before clearing his throat. 

 

“I’ll work with James and Lance to better their combative skills and have Zethrid take a different team of Blade agents to check on the patrolling officers.” Zethrid nods at her leader while Kolivan tilts his head. 

 

“You wish to separate already?” Keith nods, turning away from his team to fully face Kolivan. 

 

“It would be quicker. James and Lance are still finding what works for them when it comes to close quarter combat. Zethrid taking a team of already trained agents would be safer.” That sounds much friendlier to both officers as opposed to Keith saying that they can’t fight for shit and need practice. 

 

“Good point. Very well.” Kolivan nods at Keith before exiting the room, heading to his office to join Allura and Shiro. 

 

“Thanks Keith.” Keith smirks and turns to nod at Zethrid. 

 

“I’ve got your back.” Zethrid walks up to ruffle his hair before walking out. 

 

“I’ll get Katie to give me the coordinates that the patrols are happening in. Am I permitted to take my own chosen agents with me?” Keith gives Zethrid a thumbs up when she turns a bit. 

 

“Thanks.” Keith nods as Zethrid breaks out into a jog down the hall. 

 

“So…” Keith turns to face James and Lance. “Training room?” 

 

The grandson of Marmora nods, beginning to walk out before James or Lance can say more to him. 

 

‘This is going to be a long afternoon.’ Keith internally sighs as Lance and James jog up to him, the Cuban starting to ask about favorite missions or how long he’s been training, favorite food, favorite color… 

 

‘The things I do for my agents sanities.’ Zethrid better be thankful that Keith’s decision benefited her a lot more than it benefited him. 

 

“Keith? Buddy?” Keith sighs as Lance’s voice becomes more persistent. 

 

“Yes?” James gives Lance a warning look. The smaller agent doesn’t sound so happy…

 

“How come you’re the only one who doesn’t take off his mask?” Keith tenses a that, startling Lance and James. 

 

Why? Oh, a pretty good reason…

 


	10. You Don't Get to See Me

_ “How could she kill my mom?!” Kolivan sighs as Keith punches the bag in front of him aggressively.  _

 

_ No gloves or wraps, Keith’s too angry to put them on. As a result, his knuckles are bruised and bloody, most likely the skin’s split somewhere. _

 

_ “Keith…” The tiny seven year old doesn’t stop punching until Kolivan takes a firmer tone with the boy. “Keith!”  _

 

_ When angry violet eyes meet his own, Kolivan squats down to grab Keith in a comforting hug.  _

 

_ “Not everyone accepts that the Blades are fighting against the Galra agency.” Keith shakes in Kolivan’s arms, anger and sadness running though his system.  _

 

_ “But what does that have to do with mom’s death?” Kolvian pulls back and shake his head at Keith.  _

 

_ “Officer Allura is one of the few officers whose blind hate has influenced her actions. She killed Krolia because she saw her as a Galra agent.” Keith looks down, shutting his eyes tightly as tear begin to collect.  _

 

_ “Mom never even worked for the Galra agency.” Kolivan shushes the young boy by bringing him close to his chest again.  _

 

_ “I know young one, but her mother, your grandma Marmora, did.” Keith starts to sob as Kolivan picks him up. “Allura just hasn’t seen that people can change.”  _

 

_ Kolivan carries the crying boy to his room, texting Thace and Ulaz that they’ll need to take charge as he comforts their youngest agent.  _

 

_ “So...what, she judges on appearance?” Kolivan sighs and nods his head. Sadly, it’s the ugly truth.  _

 

_ “Unfortunately. If you are a descendant of someone from the Galra agency, then by definition, that makes you a Galra agent.” Kolivan pushes the door to Keith’s room open, taking the small boy to his personal bathroom so his knuckles are cleaned off.  _

 

_ “How can she tell just based on appearance?” Kolivan sets Keith down on the toilet, running some hot water in the tub.  _

 

_ “She can’t She just recognized Krolia as an old Galra agent from when we worked with the Galra.” Keith nods, remembering what hso mother told him.  _

 

_ “Before you escaped because they turned bad.” Kolivan nods, beckoning the boy over so he can properly wash his knuckles.  _

 

_ “Do I look like my mother?” Kolivan lets a humored smile grace his lips as he washes the blood off of Keith’s skin carefully.  _

 

_ “In many ways, Keith. However, remember, there are also traits that you inherited from your father.” Keith nods slowly, wincing a bit as Kolivan rubs over his knuckles to check for anything that could’ve gotten inside of his split skin.  _

 

_ “So, if Allura saw me and she saw my mother and father in me, would she kill me?” The water is shut off right as the last word leaves Keith’s mouth.  _

 

_ Kolivan doesn’t really have an answer to that. Would Keith be shot? Allura is angry and blinded by her hate, but still, Keith’s a child. Surely, she wouldn’t, right?  _

 

_ “I don’t know.” Kolivan finally decides to answer the safest way he can. “Perhaps in the future she’ll change, she’ll let go of her hatred and see a person for who they are.”  _

 

_ Keith snorts, not believing that a woman as vile as Allura could change. She already has the blood of an innocent on her hands, even if she changed her ways, she’d never change in his eyes.  _

 

_ “Then I won’t let her see me.” Keith decides, much to Kolivan’s confusion. “I won’t let her or any of her officers see my face.”  _

 

_ Kolivan dries Keith’s hands and carries the boy to his bed, sitting down with Keith in his lap.  _

 

_ “What do you mean, little one?” Keith nuzzles into Kolivan as the older man combs his finger through his hair. _

 

_ Keith is one of the few living beings that Kolivan will ever comfort like this.  _

 

_ “I won’t take my mask off in front of any of them.” Keith looks down with a glare. “I won’t let them see the pain that they gave me by killing mom. They can’t have that satisfaction.”  _

 

_ Kolivan nods in slight understanding. Keith’s solution makes sense for now, so no reason to fight the boy on his decision. Until Keith’s ready to show his face, to allow his heart to trust...only then will he remove his mask. Not a moment sooner.  _

 

_ “Alright little one.” Kolivan softly mumbles to Keith. “I will support you in any way I can with your decision.”  _

 

_ Keith hugs Kolivan’s waist, face pinching up a bit at that fact that he’s not big enough to wrap his arms around Kolivan’s body.  _

 

_ “Can I have a red mask please?” Kolivan looks down at Keith, chuckling at the adorable pout adorning the smaller boy’s lips.  _

 

_ “I suppose red did always suit you better than purple.” Keith smiles, nuzzling his face back into Kolivan’s body.  _

 

_ One of the first times he’s genuinely smiled since the day his mother died.  _

 

“Keith?” Keith shakes his head, continuing on to the training room. 

 

“Keith, did I say something wrong?” Lance casts James a worried look, to which an equally worried one is returned. 

 

“Keith, I’m sorry if I said something wrong.” Keith doesn’t respond. 

 

He continues to remain silent until the three of them have made it to the training room. There, he walks over to the mat and beckons the officers over. 

 

“Who wants to go first?” James and Lance share a glance. 

 

So...they’re  _ not _ going to talk about that weird silence in the hallway then? Or get an answer to Lance’s question about the mask?

 

Keith clears his throat, growing impatient: “There are two of you, surely it’s not so hard to chose.” 

 

A few more moments pass before Lance volunteers himself. He doesn't know why Keith’s frustrated, but he’d rather be on the receiving end than James. After all, he’s probably the one who caused said frustration. 

 

“Want to make a bet?” Keith gets into a fighting stance, cocking his head as a gesture for Lance to continue. 

 

“If I win, at all today, then you need to answer my question.” Keith rolls his eyes, not that it’s seen. 

 

Why can’t they just respect that he doesn’t want to show them his face? 

 

‘Because almost all of your other friends have shown their faces.’ 

 

Keith chooses to ignore the reason that his mind supplies him with. 

 

“And the other end?” Lance gets into his own fighting stance. 

 

His is a bit wider, suggesting that he’s a bit more stable and less likely to jump around. Understood, Keith watched a good portion of his training last week and handling a gun the size that Lance was handling meant that you needed to be really good on your feet. Balanced...grounded...Unlike Keith, who’s stance is a bit more narrow since he doesn’t plan on staying in one place for too long. 

 

“If you win three times today, then you don’t have to answer, I’ll never bring it up again, and you can ask your own personal question.” Keith’s stance falters a bit. That’s...that’s a lot to offer. 

 

Lance must really be confident today. Not that Keith’s the best, but his speed (in the past at least) has proved to be more effective than Lance’s own fighting style. Then again, the officer’s only been training for a week. So that’s another unfair advantage. However, it’s a bad habit to underestimate your opponent…

 

“So? Do we have a deal?” Keith blushes when he realizes that he’s now the one thinking too hard and staring off.

 

“I’m supposed to be helping you improve yourselves.” Keith declares. “I fail to see how your idea would contribute to that.” 

 

Lance shrugs: “I just thought that it’d be fun. You get to see where we are and I get a chance to get an answer out of you.” 

 

Keith sighs and shakes his head, coming out of his fighting stance for a moment. 

 

“For now, I need to focus on making sure you and James have what you need to survive if you’re sent on an infiltration mission. Combat wise, at least.” Lance sighs, disappointed that his plan didn’t work. 

 

“However, we can talk about my mask and my reasons later, if you wish.” Lance’s frown turns to a hopeful smile. 

 

“Really?” Keith nods hesitantly. 

 

“That’d be great.” James smiles as Lance’s excited tone returns. 

 

“It would be interesting to know more about you, Keith.” Keith shrugs at the praise. 

 

“I do my duty. Now focus.” Keith walks over to grab a practice gun, whipping it out and aiming it at Lance. 

 

“Today, you’re focus is surviving. Forget form.” Lance only gets a moment to process that before Keith starts shooting pellets at him. 

 

‘Well, fuck.’ Lance grunts a few times as his shoulder takes a few hits. ‘How did he do this against a real gun that night?’ 

 


	11. Can I Trust Them?

“Hey Hunk, can we talk?” Hunk looks up from the food he’s preparing to smile at Keith. 

 

“Totally man, what’s up?” Keith crosses his arms, masked raised so Hunk can see his face properly. 

 

“How do you know you can trust someone? Someone you haven’t spent years getting to know?” Hunk tilts his head, placing the pan in his hands in the oven and setting the timer before walking to the table in the question. 

 

“You mean, like, an impulse decision?” Keith brings his hand up in a  _ so-so _ motion, walking forward to join Hunk at the table. 

 

“That is a pretty hard call to make...and that’s coming from me.” Keith chuckles as Hunk throws an arm around his shoulders while speaking. 

 

“Just because you’re more easy going compared to the rest of us doesn’t mean that you have an easier time trusting other people.” Hunk nods, remembering the few times he got annoyed when people assumed that. 

 

“What brought this on? If I may ask, that is…” Keith waves off Hunk’s concern. He came to get answers, so what if he has to share some details? Might help with the final answer. 

 

“Lance and James have been asking me questions. To get to know me and all.” When Keith blushes, Hunk grows a bit concerned. 

 

What kind of questions, exactly? 

 

“At first, they were pretty mellow, you know? Favorite color, favorite mission, favorite animal, what music I like, what food I like…” Keith gives Hunk a knowing look. 

 

“It’d be a betrayal to not say food made by Hunk.” Hunk laughs and shakes his head at Keith’s antics. 

 

“Thanks bud.” Hunk pats Keith’s shoulder as the latter continues. 

 

“Then, when we were about to enter the training room, Lance asked about my mask and why I never take it off in their presence.” That catches Hunk’s full attention. 

 

He stops laughing and stares at Keith, waiting for hm to continue. 

 

“I didn’t answer him the moment he asked and when we were done in the training room, they were too tired to bring it up again.” Hunk resists the urge to laugh at that. 

 

Let it be known that the Blades training schedules can be deadly if you’re not used to it. 

 

“So am I safe to assume that they don’t know your personal grudge against Allura?” A sigh escapes Keith’s lips as he shakes his head, leaning it against Hunk’s shoulder. 

 

“Kolivan says that she doesn’t seem to remember her past actions.” Hunk frowns deeply. That’s just...he doesn’t even know what to say to that. 

 

“So you don’t want to tell them then? You want them to remember themselves or force Allura to say it?” Keith shakes his head, covering his face with his hands. 

 

“That’s the thing Hunk, I don’t know if it’s something that should be told.” Hunk pulls back so he and Keith have eye contact. 

 

“What do you mean buddy?” Hunk places his hands on Keith’s shoulders, staring down at the young Blade agent. “Shouldn’t be told? What...?” 

 

“Hunk, I do want to tell them. I’m just...I don’t know. I feel kind of like, by telling them, I’m...well, I’m accusing them. In a way.” Keith stutters a bit. Why? He doesn’t know, he just does. 

 

“How are you accusing them by answering their question?” That just doesn’t make much sense to Hunk. 

 

“Hunk, the reason I don’t take off my in front of police officers is because Allura killed my mother.” Keith raises an eyebrow at Hunk. “I don’t let them see my face because I blame her death on the blind hatred of police.” 

 

Hunk winces at that blunt delivery. Now that Keith phrases it like that (since it’s the truth, that’s probably what he’ll end up saying to James and Lance if he does decide to share his story), it does sound like he’s accusing them.

 

“Well, there’s that…” Hunk scratches the back of his head, kind of lost on what to say. 

 

“I still don’t trust police.” Keith crosses his arms and shakes his head. “I mean, I know it’s probably petty and all to hate all police because of what Allura did, but Kolivan and the others have been persecuted before too. And I just...I just…” Keith rubs his hand down his face. 

 

“I just can’t get over how they’ve done so much, but have also been persecuted so much. All because of a past that they ran away from.” Hunk returns his hands to Keith’s shoulders, rubbing them when his friend starts to get worked up. 

 

“I get it now, I think.” Hunk murmurs quietly. “You’re been a constant reminder to Kolivan and the other founders. You were one of the few people who reminded them why they were fighting when almost everyone was against them.”

 

Keith allows Hunk to bring him into his arms, closing his eyes and sighing as he cuddles into Hunk’s warm body. 

 

“When the police persecuted them, made them sound evil when they were good, it broke you because that’s not what you saw. That wasn’t what was right.” Hunk rubs Keith’s back as he continues to ramble. 

 

“They were judged on their pasts. And in the case of your mother, Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, and Antok, their appearances.” Hunk thinks for a moment, trying to come up with something that'll actually help Keith makes his decision. 

 

“Your mother, Thace, and many other Blade agents are gone thanks to the Galra and the police.” Hunk finally decides, after moments of silence. “But I think that it would be nice to give James and Lance a chance.” 

 

Hunk pulls back to smile encouragingly at Keith. 

 

“If they sound like they genuinely want to get to know you…” Hunk trails off, making sure that he’s reading the situation correctly. 

 

“James said that it’d be interesting. I don’t really know what to make of that.” Keith blushes in embarrassment while Hunk tries to think of a solution. 

 

“Alright, alright, I guess that means they do.” Keith shrugs as Hunk releases his shoulders to give him some space. 

 

“It is worth mentioning that if you do decide not to tell them just because they’re police, then that’s similar to what Allura did.” Hunk takes a second to realize his mistake before quickly adding onto his statement. 

 

“I mean judgement wise! James and Lance haven’t really done anything to you personally, so not wanting to talk to them just because they’re police is like the mindset Allura had when she killed your mom.” Keith nods slowly, understanding the logic, but still freaked out that Hunk just compared him to Allura. 

 

“To be fair, a lot of people are kind of like that.” Hunk tilts his head at Keith. “A lot of the families here hate the police.” 

 

“I think those are for personal reasons. A lot of the families were turned away when they begged for help.” Keith takes a moment to think when the timer goes off, signalling that Hunk needs to check on whatever’s in the oven. 

 

“I guess you’re right.” Hunk stabs a toothpick into his food before pulling it out and shaking his head, mumbling about it needing more time. 

 

“It’s your choice in the end dude, and I’ll support whatever choice you make.” Keith smiles at Hunk’s reassurance. “I’m just saying that it’d be really ironic that you keep the mask on for the same reason that Allura killed your mother.” 

 

Aaaaaand...there goes the tender mood. 

 

“Is this turning into guilt tripping?” Hunk shakes his head as his eyes widen. 

 

“No way, sorry, sorry, sorry. That was just an afterthought.” Keith shrugs, handing Hunk another toothpick when the timer goes off a second time. 

 

“So basically, I should give them a chance.” Keith states that more like it’s a fact than a question. 

 

Ok, at least he’s got a set path for now. 

 

“Thanks Hunk.” The young chef gives Keith a thumbs up.

 

“No problem dude. Just remember, Katie and I have got your back if things go haywire.” Keith smiles and nod, just about to exit the kitchen before Hunk remembers something. 

 

“Wait a moment...Keith, get back to this table. Now.” Keith pokes his head back in with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“What’s up?” Hunk walks to the fridge and pulls out a plate with food on it, wrapped in plastic wrap. 

 

“You weren’t here for breakfast.” Keith sighs and hangs his head, dragging his feet back to the table as Hunk heats up his food. 

 

“Too busy thinking about this?” Keith nods, laying his head against the table. “Ok, fair enough.” 

 

“I just...I’ve never had to question myself like this before Hunk.” Keith brings his head up to rest it on his palms. “I don’t know why I am now.” 

 

“Maybe because your heart’s saying one thing and your head’s saying another.” The microwave beeps, alerting him that Keith’s food is ready. 

 

“I get it man, but I really think you should trust your heart on this one. If push comes to shove, then you never have to see them again after we take the Galra down.” Keith thanks Hunk as the food’s put in front of him. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Hunk nods his head, encouraging smile in place. 

 

“Don’t worry about it too much. Trust me, it’ll give you a headache.” Keith chuckles. 

 

“Anything you want to share?” Hunk thinks for a moment before blushing. 

 

“So, you know the girl that I’ve been talking about a lot recently?” Keith nods, how could he forget Shay? 

 

“She asked me if I’d be willing to go out with her once we’ve won the fight with the Galra.” Keith’s fork almost drops.

 

Forget his drama, this’ll prove to be interesting. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify:   
> Keith wanting to share his past with Lance and James is a big risk for him. He wants to see if he's safe with them. From there, he can move passed his suspicions about them (because they're police) and work towards making a more solid bond.


	12. We've Been Found Out

“Guys, we’ve got a distress signal from Ezor.” Katie presses a few keys on her keyboard before an encrypted message pops up. 

 

“Oh no.” Katie covers her mouth in shock as Keith and Zethrid both clench their fists. 

 

“What’s happening?” Shiro stares at the screen, noticing how the tension has risen. “Is everyone ok?” 

 

“No, they’re far from ok.” Matt’s voice is grave. “They’ve been caught.” 

 

Gasps are heard from the various officers. 

 

“Are they injured?” Allura’s eyes shift from the monitor to Keith, who’s glaring at the ground. 

 

“Yes, and they’re being kept prisoner in the Galra’s facility.” As Katie checks over the message, Keith turns to the door. 

 

“Matt, grab your parents and get the medical bay ready.” Matt nods and rushes out passed Keith. 

 

“Kolivan, please assist Katie in tracking them.” Kolivan nods, watching in secret amazement as Keith takes charge with ease. 

 

“Zethrid, Hunk, and Regris? You guys are with me.” Zethrid growls in agreement while Hunk pulls his mask down. 

 

“We’ve got your back.” Keith nods at Regris, who’s also pulled down his mask. 

 

“Then let’s go.” All three of them begin sprinting to the exit, not noticing how they’re being followed.

 

Not until they’re about to exit the door. 

 

“Wait!” Keith turns as Zethrid and Hunk get in the front while Regris gets in the back. 

 

“Let us come with you.” Keith shakes his head at Lance. 

 

“You guys aren’t ready yet.” Nadia frowns and steps forward. 

 

“With all due respect Blade dude, you can't expect to win against a building full of Galra agents with three people.” Keith almost allows his hand to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

 

“It’s a retrieval mission. We go in and get out quickly.” Keith turns around to enter the van, only for someone to grab him. 

 

“Let us prove that we can help you.” Keith opens his mouth to respond to James, only for Zethrid to scream at him. 

 

“Just let them come! They can be bait or something! We need to go now!” Keith winces and sighs out. No way he’s arguing with Zethrid. 

 

“Fine.” He rushes in, ignoring the satisfied smiles and smirks sent his way. 

 

“Thanks Keith.” As soon as everyone’s in, Keith locks the back as Hunk peels out of their secret passageway. 

 

“Alright, listen up team.” Keith activates his mapping device and quickly looks over the blueprints that Katie sent him. 

 

“The Galra have placed our agents in different parts of the building. Most likely figured that keeping them together would be a bad idea.” Keith quickly devises a makeshift plan in his head. 

 

“Zethrid, take take Ryan and Nadia with you to grab Ezor. Regris, you get Lance and James to grab Romelle. I’ll go grab Axca.” Ina looks around as her fellow officers give each other hesitant looks. 

 

“What about me?” Keith places the mapping device down and enlarges the picture. 

 

“I hear from Katie that you’re good with battle evaluations.” Ina blushes a bit. She didn’t know that Katie had been observing that. 

 

“I need you to monitor each group and try to guide them safely out once they have their target. Each of us have a map of where they are, so don't worry too much about us getting in.” Keith beckons Ina forward so she can get a better view of the map. 

 

“Keith, are you sure going alone is a good idea?” Keith turns to nod at Regris. 

 

“Axca is being held in the interrogation room, where the most guards will be.” Regris nods, understanding Keith’s logic. 

 

The same cannot be said for the officers accompanying them. 

 

James chooses to call Keith out: “Wouldn’t having someone go with you be a better option then?” 

 

Keith shakes his head: “No. Having more guards means they’re more alert. One person sneaking in has a higher chance of making it out than if a group were to try.” 

 

It still doesn't make sense, but Hunk shouts that they’re close by, so no one has time to dwell on it. 

 

“Alright, you all know your groups and the Blade agent in your team knows the location. Keep each other safe and Ina? Keep your eyes on everyone.” Ina nods as Keith unlocks the back, leaping out of the truck. 

 

“Hunk, monitor the border. Make sure we have a clear exit when we’re ready.” Hunk nods, pressing a few buttons as a monitor pops out from the front of the drivers side. 

  
“Quick. Quiet. Go.” Regris rushes forward to disarm the lock to the back door, ushering everyone in and locking the door again when everyone’s inside. 

 

“We meet back at the van.” Keith opens his communications device (since Ina has his mapping one and Katie sent him a second map) and rushes forward. 

 

“You heard the man.” Zethrid draws out her ax, prepared to swing it at any enemy. “We need to move.” 

 

Everyone splits up from there. 

 

Zethrid runs forward and passes a few doorways before taking a sharp right. Regris follows her until she turns, going passed a few more doors before quickly locating the door to the staircase and rushing in. Keith just continues to run forward, looking for a vent.

 

“Alright, big building.” Keith quickly ducks behind a corner as he hears noise.

 

Two Galra soldiers are talking at the end of the hall. Keith doesn’t bother to pay attention, eh can tell by the laughter and snorts that they’re joking around. Besides, he knows where he’s going. No need to pry for intel. 

 

As soon as the guards pass by, he stands up and rushes forward. He quickly looks around the corner to make sure the guards have disappeared down the hall before running in the opposite direction. 

 

“Let’s see…” Keith scans the ground and the ceiling before coming to a vent in the wall. “Perfect.” 

 

He makes quick work of unscrewing the screws with his blade tip. After ducking in, he grabs all of the screws and lays them in front of the entrance. He can’t screw them in from the inside, so Keith simply settles for leaning the vent inwards a bit. That’ll at least give the impression that it’s normal. 

 

“Ok.” Keith takes a deep breath as he starts crawling through the vent he’s in. “Where to now?” He opens his communicator to pull up the map. 

 

“Alright.” He quickly memorizes the runs before shutting it off and quickly crawling through. “Don’t worry Axca, I’m coming.” 

 

Navigating through a vent is nothing new. Yet, for some reason, Keith’s brought back to the first time he had to. There’s a series of turning, having to choose the right path at a cross section, having to crawl up a part of the vent to continue on hs path...it’s like a hike trail. A very not fun, not at all safe hike trail. 

 

“Ina, what’s the status of the other groups?” Keith activates the communication line in his mask. 

 

“Oh, Keith! Thank goodness, there were Galra security guards under you and I thought that, you know…” Keith sighs. Yep, he knows. She though they caught him cause the markings overlap in a weird way. 

 

He should’ve taken a bit more time to explain. That probably would’ve been helpful. 

 

“Anyway, Regris and his group are getting closer to Romelle. Zethrid and her group had to find another way to Ezor because some guards blocked their path.” Keith nods, even though Ina can’t see him. 

 

“Are either of them in danger of getting caught right now?” The sounds of Ina humming in thought reach Keith’s ears before he hears her speak again. 

 

“Not from what I can see. I’ll keep you updated though.” Keith hears other voices coming from below him and takes this as a good time to cut his conversation. 

 

“Great, thanks.” He shuts his mask communicator off and follows the vent path down. 

 

**“She’s tough, I’ll give you that.”**

 

Keith holds his breath as two security guards walk in front of the vent he’s hiding in.

 

**“Tell me about it. Her and those other two actually almost got away.”**

 

Keith waits for a few moments before peeking through the vent bars. 

 

**“Lotor will get them to talk, don’t worry about it.”**

 

Keith scoffs quietly, rolling his eyes. Lotor won’t get the chance to touch either of his team mates. 

 

When the voices die down and he can no longer hear any footsteps, Keith takes a deep breath and kicks the vent. It dents and pushes out, giving him enough space to bring his legs up and deliver one more powerful kick. 

 

“Shit.” Keith rushes out, not bothering to hide the dented vent opening and quickly looks at the door in front of him. 

 

‘Interrogation. Gotcha.’ Keith takes out his blade and slips it between the door and the wall, making use of the trick that Katie once showed him. 

 

From there, he locates where the lock is before raising the blade to the top of it and swiping down. He effectively cuts the lock in half. 

 

“Axca.” The female agent looks up, growling, until she registers Keith’s voice. 

 

“Keith, thank god.” Keith rushes forward to cut Axca’s rope off her wrists, helping her stand from her chair. 

 

“Did they hurt you badly?” Axca shakes her head, leaning onto Keith for more support. 

 

“No, first they tried getting intel out with mind tricks. Lotor was going to come in later to try a more aggressive approach.” Keith nods, frowning deeply. 

 

“Keith, please tell me someone’s going after Ezor and Romelle.” Keith scoops Axca up bridal style and carries her out. 

 

“What do you take me for? A heartless leader?” Axca rolls her eyes, not answering until she knows the hallways are clear. 

 

“No, just one who always wants to do things on his own.” Keith blushes lightly, back pressed tight against the wall when voices are heard. 

 

“I’m trying to get better.” Axca wraps her arms around his neck tightly. 

 

“I know.” They both wait until the voices die down before rushing out of their hiding spots. 

 

“Here…” Keith pauses around a corner to take out his handheld communicator. “Give me directions.” 

 

Axca nods and turns it on, waiting for the whole map to load before speaking: straight, turn right here, straight, down a few more doors, another right, left, then straight again…

 

“We’re almost there.” Keith furrows his brow as he reaches the back door. 

 

“Let’s hope everyone else is ok.” Axca nods before curling into Keith as Ina yells. 

 

“Zethrid and her group got caught!” Keith gasps, hurrying towards the exit so he can set Axca down near the door. 

 

“Where are they?!” Keith looks around a bit, helping Axca stand when she reaches an arm out. 

 

“They’re coming your way, but they have company!” Keith grunts, picking Axca up against to sprint her to the van. 

 

“Hunk!” Keith growls as the man he called throws open the door and jumps out. “Take her to the back.” 

 

Hunk nods, quickly taking Axca from Keith as Keith rushes back in. 

 

“Be careful!” Keith doesn't respond, only brings his blade out, whipping the handle so the actual blade will come out. 

 

Keith’s so focused on getting back inside that he almost misses his name being called from above. 

 

“Keith! Up here!” Keith takes a moment to look up. 

 

“Regris! What happened?” Regris doesn’t answer, only puts his foot out of the window he’s in front of. 

 

“You need to catch her!” Keith gasps, sheeting his blade as Regris drops Romelle out. 

 

“Got her!” Keith jumps, catching Romelle and rolling to avoid direct impact to the ground. 

 

“The soldiers just followed Zethrid! We’ll cover her on our way down!” Keith nods, rushing Romelle to the van. 

 

This mission has become more chaotic than it needed to be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's already surrendering...Zethrid yelling at him isn't the only reason Keith relented to James' insisting.


	13. What Do We Do Next?

“We managed to destroy Lotor’s prototype. He won’t be able to do anything for a while now.” Keith nods, grabbing Axca’s hand as her fingers start to wiggle around. 

 

“How did you guys get caught?” Axca sits up a bit, looking towards Romelle and Ezor. 

 

Romelle’s still resting after yesterday’s rescue and Ezor’s being bombarded with questions about her well being by Zethrid. 

 

“We were caught trying to dispose of Lotor’s blueprints of his project.” Keith winces as Axca struggles to lean back against her pillow. 

 

“I’m glad you guys are safe.” Axca smiles at Keith’s dismissal with how they got caught, instead focusing on her welfare. 

 

“We managed to delete 63% of his research before we were caught.” Keith nods and stands up to give Axca a gentle hug. 

 

“You and the others have done more than enough. Rest now.” Keith brushes a stray bang out of Axca’s face before going to Ezor. 

 

“Ezor, I’m glad you’re alright.” Zethrid pauses in her questioning to look up at Keith. 

 

“I’m sorry I got us caught yesterday.” Zethrid looks down ather and Ezor’s clasped hands.. “I just...I freaked out when they grabbed her.” 

 

Keith nods in understanding, patting Zethrid’s shoulder: “You’re forgiven. I would’ve acted the same if Axca was being hauled away during my mission.” 

 

Zethrid nods back at him as Ezor reaches out to hug Keith. 

 

“Thanks for coming to get us Keith.” Keith hugs Ezor back tightly. 

 

“I wouldn’t leave you there even if Kolivn himself ordered me too.” Ezor nuzzles into Keith before allowing him to pull back. 

 

“Good to know leader.” At Ezor’s wink, Keith blushes.

 

“I’m going to check on Romelle. For now, rest. You’re more than earned it.” Ezor smiles. 

 

“And Zethrid? You’re in charge of helping Matt and his parents move them around during their examinations, alright?” Zethrid holds back in her desire to tackle Keith into a hug. 

 

While it sounds like a normal order, she knows Keith’s also giving her a chance to be near Ezor more. He’s done so many times for Ezor in the past when Zethrid was hurt. 

 

“Yes sir.” Keith shakes his head at Zethrid’s mock salute. 

 

Walking over to Romelle, he misses the way four pairs of eyes follow him. 

 

“Hey Romelle.” Keith runs a hand down her shoulder as the other girl squirms a bit. 

 

“H-huh?” Romelle’s eyes peek open, Keith’s smiling (but masked) face coming to view. 

 

“Hey there.” Romelle blinks a few times before sitting up and pulling Keith into a hug. 

 

“I’m so sorry I failed at keeping my teammates safe.” Keith shakes his head, sitting down on the edge of the bed to hug Romelle back properly. 

 

“You did what you could.” Keith shushes her. “You were outnumbered. There wasn't much you could do.” 

 

Romelle nuzzles into Keith’s shoulder as he whispers words of comfort to her. She’s a trained warrior, don’t misunderstand, but that’s not her main skill. Like Ina, she’s good with battle evaluations and hacking into basic lock systems (courtesy of Katie Holt). 

 

“Don’t worry. I’m just so glad all of you made it back safe.” Romelle sighs as Keith squeezes her to his chest before pulling back. 

 

“Thank you for coming to get us.” Romelle covers Keith’s hand as he cups the side of her cheek. 

 

“Nobody gets left behind.” Romelle smiles into Keith’s palm as he carefully brushes hair out of her face with his other hand. 

 

“Still...just...thank you.” Keith nods, rubbing Romelle’s cheek with his thumb. 

 

“Hey Keith, hate to kick you out, but I gotta examine some of the bruises on Romelle’s upper arm.” Keith nods, pulling his hand away slowly and standing up to face Matt. 

 

“Take care of them please.” Matt nods, smiling as he pats Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“They’re safe with me.” Keith grabs Matt’s hand to squeeze the appendage in a reassuring grip before letting go and walking to the door. 

 

‘It’s alright now.’ Keith allows himself to sigh in relief. Finally. ‘They’re safe now. They’re alright.’ 

 

“Keith.” Keith jolts back to the real world as Shiro’s gentle voice calls out to him. “Do you have a moment?” 

 

“Of course.” Keith follows Shiro outside into the hallway. “What do you guys need?” 

 

“I know that our agents need time to recover.” The worry in Kolivan’s tone almost makes Keith run into his arms. “However, we do need to consider the weapon that Lotor’s looking to create.” 

 

Keith recollects what Axca told him. 

 

“They destroyed the prototype and managed to delete more than half of his research before they were caught.” Shiro and Allura look at each other in shock while Kolivan lets out a long, relieved sigh (Keith can relate). 

 

“So...we should be safe now.” Shiro speaks slowly, not really knowing where to go from here. “At least, for the moment.” 

 

Keith and Kolivan look from him to each other before both shaking their heads. 

 

“The safest way to play this game is to always assume our enemy is prepared, regardless of the damage we’ve managed to inflict.” Keith brings a hand up to rub at his mask. 

 

“And this is the Galra.” Allura’s eyes narrow. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were already preparing for a counter attack.”

 

“Alright then.” Shiro takes a deep breath. “What’s our next move?” 

 

Kolivan watches the exchange, silently freaking out. He...actually doesn’t have a plan for this. 

 

“We need to attack Lotor head on now.” Keith glares, not that Allura or Shiro can really tell. “We can’t afford to wait for him to come up with something else.” 

 

“Lotor will be expecting it.” Kolivan brings a hand up to run over his chin. 

 

“Most likely, but you know as well as I that we can’t leave him alone. The consequences will be deadly.” Keith clenches his fists at the thought of that man almost getting his hands on Axca in interrogation. 

 

Shiro and Allura looks at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation, before turning to Kolivan. 

 

“Perhaps...now would be a good time to work on enhancing our officer’s skill in combat.” Keith resists the urge to say ‘ya think?’ 

 

Honestly, does Allura think that he or anyone else has allowed them to go a day without training ever since they united? 

 

“Keith, would you be willing to focus on that?” Kolivan turns away from Allura’s curious eyes. “I will work with Sam and Slav on making a plan of attack.” 

 

Keith nods slowly: “You sure you don’t want me to help? You and I both know how much we’ll need to plan for.” 

 

Kolivan nods, though his expression shows just how tired he is (and they haven’t even started planning yet). 

 

“Regris and Hunk will be helping you, don’t worry.” Keith holds in his sigh of relief. So he won’t be alone for this. 

 

“Where are they now?” Kolivan points down the hall. 

 

“We set them up with warming up before coming to find you. Regris and Hunk will join you a little later.” Keith nods and begins running down the hall.

 

But not before hearing a shout: “Work on individual combat! They were already trained on unit work!” 

 

Keith notes that in his mind as he continues to sprint, giving no indication that he even heard. He figures Kolivan already knows. 

 

“As for you two, please, follow me.” Kolivan beckons Allura and Shiro to him. 

 

As the three walk to Sam’s and Slav’s main lab, Allura suddenly ask: “Who’s Slav?” 

 

“He’s Sam’s partner.” That’s the only explanation Kolivan gives before they arrive. 

 

“Oh, Kolivan.” Sam smiles firefly at the older man before raising a brow at Shiro and Allura. “Company?”

 

Kolivan nods: “Keith has suggested an assault on the Galra agency. Personally, I agree with him. We need to attack now.” 

 

Sam rubs his chin, inviting everyone into the lab and sitting them down at his and Slav’s planning table. 

 

“He’ll be expecting it-” Shiro cuts Sam off there. 

 

“Kolivan mentioned that earlier, but I trust Keith wouldn’t suggest such an attack without considering the consequences and the rewards.” Sam contemplates Shiro’s answer. 

 

It’s true, Keith never does anything without reason (sometimes the reasons are good good, sometimes they’re kind of strange). At the same time though, Lotor’s less predictable than his father. Leaving him to fester is a bad idea, but attacking him with the possibility that he’s expecting it is also a bad idea. 

 

“We’re hoping you could help us devise a plan.” Kolivan’s voice breaks through Sam’s thoughts. “I already agreed with Keith that we’ll be attacking.” 

 

“Alright.” Sam shrugs, not really bothered by it now that he may understand the reasonings behind Keith’s plan. 

 

“I have an idea…” Shiro hesitates as Sam’s and Kolivan’s gazes snap towards him. 

 

“Here…” Sam stands up and grabs a device, setting it on the table and turning it on, a huge hologram of the Galra agency building coming to view. 

 

“Now explain.” Shiro nods, standing with Allura, as the two gaze in awe at the 3D hologram. 

 

“If Lotor’s expecting it, then it’d probably be a good idea to take care of his company before.” Sam nods, grabbing his tablet and turning it on. 

 

“Thanks to the reports of our field agents, Slav and I have managed to create a pretty accurate template for where guards would be positioned.” Red dots appear on the hologram. 

 

“Where is Slav?” Sam chuckles, raising a brow at Kolivan. 

 

“His coffee mug emptied, so he went to get more.” Kolivan sighs, already pitying the poor coffee machine. 

 

“Anyway, continuing….” Sam does a brief scan of the model before fixing Allura and Shiro with an uncertain look. “There are at least 15 guards on each floor, so we’d need about twice the amount of people to detain them. Combine that with the fact that with this being a two story building and we’d need…” Sam does some quick math. 

 

“We’d need about 60 agents to get Lotor’s guards out of the way before getting to the big boss himself.” A few intakes of breath are heard around the room. 

 

Clearly...Shiro did not do enough research before thinking of this plan. 

 

“Sam, look!” Slav barrels through the door, giant thermos in hand and a triumphant smile on his face. 

 

“I have found an effective tool to-! What are you doing here?!” Slav quickly straightens up as Kolivan raises a brow at him.

 

“I apologize greatly sir, I was only getting some more coffee and-” Kolivan holds up a hand while shaking his head. 

 

“As long as you didn’t destroy the coffee machine, it’s alright.” Slav lets outs a sigh of relief, answering Kolivan’s hinted concern.

 

“What did I miss?” Slav approaches the hologram as the door automatically shuts behind him. 

 

“Ah, monitoring for any weak spots in the guard?” Sam shakes his head, explaining Shiro’s idea to Slav. 

 

“Well, ideally, that could work…” Slav scratches his chin. “How many officers can you  spare?” 

 

Allura bites her bottom lip: “30 at the moment.” 

 

“Not to mention they all need to be trained properly.” Sam rubs his forehead with the hand not holding his tablet. “You know as well as I do that the training that officers receive don’t prepare them nearly enough for what the Galra will do.” 

 

Even though they’ve only been told and never experienced what some Galra agents will do if you present them with a weak opponent, Shiro and Allura still share a look of horror. The agents of the Galra truly have lost some of their morals…

 

“I know, I know…” Slav smacks his forehead. “It was worth a shot though.” 

 

“Perhaps it still can be.” Kolivan reaches for his communication device and quickly calls Keith. After giving the younger warrior strict instructions, he turns to the group. 

 

“We will rely on your main team to help bring Lotor down.” Kolivan takes a look at the number of red dots before addressing Sam and Slav. 

 

“I need you to make more of those stun guns.” Sam’s eyes widen. 

 

“How many?” Kolivan closes his eyes and does some quick math. 

 

“20.” Sam nods as he and Slav start gathering the ones made so they can determine how many they still need to make. 

 

“You have 30 officers at the station.” Kolivan rotates the hologram by swiping his finger across the building. 

 

“Allura, you will lead officers Kinkade, Griffin, and Rizavi along the first floor. Shiro, you will take McClain, Leifsdotter, and Hunk with you.” Kolivan looks back at the shocked face of the officers.

 

“You will split your 30 officers into two groups of 15 and focus on your floor. The rest of us will go after Lotor.” Kolivan waits for two nods (albeit hesitant nods) before continuing. 

 

“Matt will navigate Allura’s team while Katie navigates Shiro’s through the halls of the Galra base. Each of your officers will be equipped with a stun gun and a pair of special cuffs. After detaining a guard or two, restrain them and leave a couple guards with them so the rest of your group can continue.” 

 

Clarity begins to show through Shiro’s and Allura’s eyes as Kolivan continues to rotate the hologram. 

 

“You will be moving in a big group, but I urge you to try and keep the element of surprise for as long as you can. Send a few officers at a time to capture your target, we don’t want Lotor sending either of you more than you can handle at a time.” Shiro nods, already trying to think up ways of sneaking through a base with such a large group. 

 

“Sam, would you be willing to show Shiro and Allura how the guns work? I’m going to go check on training progress.” Sam throws Kolivan a quick thumbs up before the older man walks out the door. 

 

“This won’t kill anyone, right?” Sam waves off Shiro’s concern. 

 

“No, as long as you don’t continuously shoot your target, then it should be fine.” Shiro breathes out a sigh of relief as Allura sneaks a peek back at the hologram. 

 

There’s so little she and the other officers know about the Galra agency. Which could mean that there’s so little they know about other gangs in the city as well. Maybe, when this is all over, she and the others can make up for what they’ve done to the Blade. Maybe...maybe they can all work together again in the future. 

 


	14. Tension in the Team

**Two Days Later**

 

“Keith, come one, we need to talk about this.” Keith sighs, shaking off Hunk’s hand as it places itself on his shoulder. 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Hunk. I messed up and now I need to deal with it.” Hunk sighs at Keith’s stubbornness, jogging up to catch up with his friend. 

 

“Yeah, not gonna lie, you did mess up.” When Keith reaches the training room, Hunk only lets him take a few steps in before grabbing bot of his shoulder. “Now you need to fix it.” 

 

“Hunk, please, leave it.” Keith’s shoulders sag under the weight of Hunk’s hands. 

 

“No, I won’t leave it.” Hunk turns around to lock the door so he and Keith have some privacy. “You’re hurting and I don’t like it when my friends hurt.” 

 

“I’m the reason I’m hurt.” Keith turns, pulling his mask up so his guilty expression is exposed. “I’m responsible for my own pain.” 

 

“And we both know that unless I push you, you’re going to continually blame yourself but not do anything because you’re discouraged.” Hunk stares at Keith, hard, until Keith relents and turns to face the other. 

 

“What could I possibly do right now?” Keith brings his own hands up to rest them on Hunk’s arms. 

 

“I’ve tried to apologize, but James runs away or ignores me and Lance just glares and stalks off.” Hunk sighs. Yeah, ok, he’ll admit, this is difficult to do.

 

“I understand why, I hurt them.” Keith crosses his arms over his chest, looking down and shaking his head. “I crossed a line.” 

 

“But you’re not a bad person, Keith.” Hunk walks closer, rubbing his head against the top of Keith’s. 

 

“They’re hurt, yes, but they’re also wrong.” Keith sighs, finally accepting Hunk’s comfort. 

 

“How are you not upset with me?” Hunk leans back to smile down at Keith. 

 

“You were in pain when you said those things and needed an outlet. It wasn’t your fault fate decided for that outlet to be James and Lance.” Keith sniffs a bit. 

 

“That said, I won’t leave you to do this alone.” Keith’s eyes widen as Hunk’s eyes in a determined gaze. 

 

“Lance may have said that they would be plenty happy if you stayed away, but I don’t believe it. They do want you in their lives. Otherwise, your comment wouldn’t of hurt them so much.” Keith nods, tease collecting in his eyes at the memory. 

 

_ “Hey, Keith!” Keith turns to face the door, tilting his head as Jance and James both applaud him.  _

 

_ “Those were some pretty cool looking moves there.” James moves forward first, picking up Keith’s water bottle off of the bench as he walks towards Keith.  _

 

_ “Agreed. How long did it take or you to perfect them?” Keith shrugs at Lance, grabbing the bottle from James with an appreciative nod before opening it and gulping down the soothing cool liquid.  _

 

_ “I’ve been training for a long time.” Lance and James nod at him, looking at each other before looking back at Keith.  _

 

_ “Keith, can we tell you something?” Keith nods, not at all alarmed by the hesitant voices.  _

 

_ By now, he’s gotten used to the fact that the police officers are nervous around him. After all, he has a lot of friends around him who’s kill the officers if they so much as looked at Keith wring. A fact that Keith had been oblivious to until it was pointed out to him. He didn’t know whether it be flattered or annoyed that people thought he constantly needed protection.  _

 

_ “Keith, ever since we’ve met you, we’ve noticed a lot of different things.” Keith raises a brow from behind him mask. _

 

_ “What do you mean?” James looks at Lance, it’s the latters turn to speak now.  _

 

_ “When we first met you, you were this calm, cool character. A strong leader who didn't show much emotion besides annoyance or content.” Keith resists the urge to retort to that.  _

 

_ Yeah, he did act like that when the three first met.  _

 

_ “You’re very caring, very loyal…” Lance’’s tone changes to...something. Keith doesn’t know what it is exactly, but it reminds him of his mother.  _

 

_ It’s soft, soothing...safe.  _

 

_ “Very strong and smart too.” Lance smiles as Keith clears his throat. “And might I add, very cute.”  _

 

_ Keith sputters at that: “You haven’t even seen that much of me! How do you know i’m not hideous under my mask and clothes?”  _

 

_ James rolls his eyes: “We can tell.”  _

 

_ Keith resists the urge to pull a Katie and explain how you can’t judge a book by its cover. For a multitude of reasons.  _

 

_ “Ok, and?” Keith’s stutter prompts James and Lance to coo at him.  _

 

_ “And...well, we want to-” James’ sentence is interrupted by Allura stomping into the training room.  _

 

_ “I cannot believe how long that took.” She huffs in playful irritation. “There weren’t even that many boxes!”  _

 

_ “Allura, hi!” Lance and James both turn to smile at their chief while Keith nods curtly.  _

 

_ “Hello you three.” Allura smiles, being extra careful to look sweet and kind to Keith.  _

 

_ “How’s training going?” Keith takes a deep breath.  _

 

_ “Fine. I should actually get back to it.” James and Lance have to do a double take. Wasn’t Keith shy and stuttery a second ago? Now he’s cold and harsh.  _

 

_ What happened in the span of two seconds?  _

 

_ “Oh, did I interrupt something?” Allura quickly notices the change in Keith’s attitude.  _

 

_ “Yes, my training.” Keith starts to panic internally. He knows he’s being a jerk, but this is the first time he’s been left with Allura alone, with no Kolivan or even Shiro to distract him.  _

 

_ “Oh? I’m terribly sorry.” Allura holds her hands up. “I didn’t mean any harm.”  _

 

_ Wrong words to say: “Then why shoot her?”  _

 

_ Everyone tenses at Keith’s tone.  _

 

_ “If you didn’t mean any harm, then why shoot her?” Allura gulps nervously as Keith clenches his fists.  _

 

_ “Who? Who do you mean?” Keith glares, teeth gritting together.  _

 

_ “Right, why would I expect you to know?” With that, Keith turns, slamming his water bottle on the bench and walking towards one of the punching bags.  _

 

_ Lance and James, still shocked at the change of attitude, decide to question Keith then and now.  _

 

_ “Keith, what the heck?” Keith begins punching the bag, ignoring Lance’s voice.  _

 

_ “Allura was just trying to apologize.” James adds in. “Besides, you weren’t even training. We were talking to you before she came in.”  _

 

_ Keith grits his teeth harshly, but doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t turn around. Hopefully, he’ll be able to get rid of some energy from punching the bag and not end up screaming at the three officers behind him.  _

 

_ “Keith.” Lance sighs out in frustration, walking up to Keith to roughly grab the other’s shoulder.  “I think you owe Allura an apology.” _

 

_ That does it.  _

 

_ “For what?!” Keith whips around, smacking Lance’s hand away harshly.  _

 

_ “Why should I apologize?!” When Lance goes to answer, Keith shakes his head. “She shot my mother!”  _

 

_ Allura gasps as Keith turns his glare to her.  _

 

_ “What?! No, I couldn’t of! I didn’t even know your mother!” Keith laughs darkly.  _

 

_ “Oh?! You don’t recognize me?!” Keith rips off his mask, letting it fall to the floor as angry tears begin to stream down his face.  _

 

_ “How about now? Recognize me now?!” Keith takes Allura’s silence as a no and begin to explain.  _

 

_ “My mother’s name was Krolia, a Blade agent who you shot because you recognized her as an ex Galra agent.” Keith stresses the word ex.  _

 

_ “I-I….!” Allura covers her mouth as James moves in front of her. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t-!”  _

 

_ “Didn’t know? Didn't mean to kill an innocent mother?!” Keith shakes his head in disbelief. “Then you must be blind as fuck, considering that other families have died because of you too.”  _

 

_ James and Lance gasp at that while Allura begins to sob.  _

 

_ “Keith!” Lance exclaims in astonishment. “That’s a fucked up thing to-!”  _

 

_ Keith turns and jabs a finger into Lance’s chest.  _

 

_ “No, it’s really not. What’s fucked up is how many families have died because Allura didn’t do her job! Because Allura was so in her own head that she couldn’t see what was going on around her! Because Allura was so full of hate that she persecuted innocent people because she couldn’t accept that she was wrong!”  _

 

_ By now, Allura’s collapsed, James following her so she can cry into his chest.  _

 

_ “Keith, that’s enough!” Keith growls at James.  _

 

_ “What should I have expected? You police are all the same!” Lance goes to speak more, but Keith cuts him off by walking away.   _

 

_ “You’re always the first to assume and kill, but never the first to take responsibility of your own actions.” Keith grabs his mask off the floor and his water bottle, making his way to the door.  _

 

_ “Honestly, what should I have expected?!” James hugs Allura close as Keith passes him.  _

 

_ “Keith….please!” Allura looks up just as Keith passes her. “I’m sorry!”  _

 

_ “You know what Allura?” In the back of his mind, Keith knows he’s going to regret this, but right now, he’s too angry to care. “You and the rest of your squadron disgust me.”  _

 

_ James gasps as Allura begins to loudly sob, Lance trying and failing to hold back his own tears.  _

 

_ “I made a mistake when I allowed Shiro to convince me that working with the police would be a good idea.” Keith continues his way to the door. _

 

_ “Well...you know what?!” Lance finally speaks. “We made the mistake of falling in love with you!”  _

 

_ James glares as Keith only walks further away: “We thought you cared! We thought you genuinely cared about us! About our squadron!”  _

 

_ “Hard to care for a group of murderers!” Keith turns just as he reaches the door.  _

 

_ “We’re not murderers!” Lance screams, tears now falling freely down his face. “We get it, we messed up! But we didn’t want people to die!”  _

 

_ “Well it could’ve fooled me!” Keith hisses. “The reason I wear my mask is so that the people who killed my mom wouldn’t ever get the chance to see my face! Wouldn’t ever get the chance to kill me just because I look like her!”  _

 

_ “At this point, we don’t want to see you at all!” Lance stomps forward to shield James and Allura from view.  _

 

_ “We thought you were a good person!” Lance gets into a fighting stance when Keith dents this water bottle from the his tight grip. “We actually thought that we could love you!”  _

 

_ “Good for you!” Keith growls. “Now you know why I would never love you back!”  _

 

_ “Like it matters!” Lance grinds his teeth. “James and I were fools! You’re not a good person, you’re just as hate filled and petty as you’re accusing Allura to be!”  _

 

_ “At least I didn’t kill hundreds of innocent families!” Keith wipes his face of his tears before placing the mask back on.  _

 

_ As he walks out of the room, Lance calls out to him: “Fine! Hide behind that pathetic mask! We don’t ever want to see you again anyway! Stay out of our lives if you know what’s good for you!”  _

 

_ Keith wouldn’t admit this to anyone until the next day, but those words hurt more than when he wanted to admit.  _

 

“You can’t give up.” Hunk declares, shocking Keith out his state. 

 

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Hunk doesn’t even blink when Keith slams his forehead against his chest. 

 

“I’ve tried to apologize, I’ve tried to explain, I’ve even begged for them to give me 10 seconds of their time to try and fix this. Begged, Hunk!” Keith fists Hunk’s shirt in his hands. 

 

“Katie and I will worry about getting them to talk to you.” Hunk soothes Keith gently, rubbing his friends back. “You just need to worry about what to say.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Hunk nods, arms caging Keith to his chest. 

 

“You’ve always been here for us when we needed someone.” Hunk murmurs. “Time for us to be there for you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith was pushed a bit too far a bit too fast...and just when James and Lance were going to try and ask him out :(


	15. Make Your Choice

“You two can’t avoid him forever.” Shiro crosses his arms as James and Lance both hide away in the kitchen, drinking the chocolate milk they found in the fridge. 

 

“We can and we will.” Lance slams his glass down. Thankfully, it doesn’t shatter. “We were such fools.” 

 

“No, you weren’t.” Shiro narrows his eyes. “I know that what Keith said was cruel and he probably did say it with the intent to hurt, but he’s not a bad person.” 

 

Lance’s head whips up, furious glare still in place: “He’s not a good person either! A good person wouldn’t do that!” 

 

Shiro sighs and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Lance, you said you pushed him to apologize to Allura when Keith was trying to get her to leave the training room?” Lance rolls his eyes, but nods. “Ever wonder the reason behind Keith wanting her out?” 

 

“Because he’s spiteful and still hates her?” James stares at the swirls of his chocolate milk as he mumbles out an answer. 

 

“How about because he was panicking and wanted her out because he knew he would snap?” Shiro receives two disbelieving looks, but takes the silence as a chance to continue speaking. 

 

“Guys, look…” Shiro pulls out the chair opposite of his two friends. “Keith’s never been alone with Allura. He’s only ever been alone with you guys.” 

 

Lance scoffs: “That’s not true, he was alone with Ryan and the others the day before he said that shit.” 

 

“If I remember correctly, Hunk and Regris were with him.” Shiro raises an eyebrow. “He has only ever been alone with you guys.” 

 

James and Lance share a look. 

 

“What does this have to do with Allura?” Shiro shrugs, leaning back a bit as he crossed his arms and looks at the ceiling. 

 

“Well, how would you two feel if you were forced to be in the same room as your mother’s killer with none of your trusted friends around?” James and Lance answer like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Defensive and angry.” 

 

“I’d be really suspicious and probably want out as soon as possible.” 

 

“There you go.” Shiro claps his hands a few times. “Behold, Keith’s thought process throughout this entire situation.” 

 

James and Lance take a moment to absorb Shiro’s words. When it finally sinks in, the resulting reactions are...surprising. 

 

“Great.” Lance downs the rest of his milk in one gulp. “So we never had a chance in the first place. We were an experiment for the Blades then. Just great.” 

 

Shiro’s eyes widen. How did Lance come to that conclusion? He literally just told the two that they were the only two that Keith has ever been ok with being alone with! 

 

“How did you get from there to…?” Shiro attempts to make sense of the situation as Lance slams his forehead against the table. 

 

“He never trusted us.” James chuckles, sounding truly defeated. “We shouldn't of gotten our hopes up like that.” 

 

“Guys, oh my god!” Shiro stands up to slam his palms on the table. “Does him feeling safe with you two mean nothing?! He spent so many afternoons with you two, alone, in the training room and sometimes the kitchen talking with you!” 

 

“He never felt safe with us!” Lance stands up as well. “He just did what he had to do so we’d be gone sooner rather than later!” 

 

“Then explain the sharing!” Shiro sighs out, rubbing his temple. 

 

“What sharing? The fact that he thinks we’re murderers? That the reason he wears his mask is so we don’t see him? That we don’t kill him?” Lance shuts his eyes tightly, looking down and shaking his head. 

 

“Nothing screams  _ I want to give you a chance  _ more than confessing he expected us to kill him.” Shiro sighs at Lance, ready to try his next approach before someone beats him to it. 

 

“And nothing screams  _ I’m giving you a chance _ more than tolerating your presence multiple times a day.” Lance, James, and Shiro all turn to the door, seeing the one and only Katie Holt leaning against the door. 

 

She looks pretty pissed, so it’s a wonder how she sounds...calm? 

 

“Great, so he’s sending other people to try and guilt us?” Lance rolls his eyes. “You might as well report back to him that we get it. Ok? We get it, we’re the bad guys here and yada yada yada, whatever.” 

 

Katie rolls her eyes: “Keith didn’t send me, I’m here on my own accord. Not that you’ll believe that.” 

 

“You’re right, we don’t.” James slowly slips more of his chocolate milk. “What would you possibly get out of talking to us on his behalf? You don’t like talking to us in general.” 

 

“What I would get is a not heartbroken friend, not watch him go to ridiculous lengths to apologize, and a reason to keep a rein on my urge to commit double homicide.” Shiro looks slightly horrified at that last reason. 

 

“What do you mean ridiculous lengths?” Katie facepalms. 

 

“Do you really think a Blade agent would beg for anything if they didn’t mean it? Especially Keith, of all agents?” James and Lance both shrug. They don’t know what to think of Keith anymore. 

 

“You want an apology? You want a reason? You want to know the truth?” Katie smirks as Lance and James each give her hesitant nods. 

 

“Then stop being absolute shits and talk to him.” Katie walks forward, slamming her palms down on the table.

 

“You preach that he didn’t give you a chance? That is so inaccurate I want to make graphs and plots to argue with you.” Katie fixes James and Lance with a firm look as they go to object. 

 

“Hunk and I have spent so many afternoons listening to him fight with himself.” A sad gleam shows in Katie’s eyes. 

 

“Logically, he knew he has no reason to trust you. All Blades have a reason and a right to fear police attacks.” Katie shakes her head, trying to bury her own fear down. 

 

“But his heart disagrees with him.” James and Lance temporarily forget their anger at the mention of Keith’s heart. Heart...like, a gut feeling? 

 

“He told us it always beat faster when he was around you two.” Katie smiles, memories of teasing Keith about his crush. 

 

“God, whenever he he talked about you, he sounded...giddy.” Katie says the word  _ giddy _ like it’s a frustrating mystery that’s taking forever to solve. 

 

“I’m not saying you should immediately forgive him. I mean, I’m close to hating you two and even I admit what he said was...harsh.” Katie’s eyes slowly rise to meet James’ and Lance’s. 

 

“But he’s like a brother to me. He took me and Matt under his wing when we first got here and I guarantee if you ask other Blade agents, most will say similar things.” James and Lance move their hands ot interlock their fingers. 

 

“He’s not a bad person.” Katie’s eyes narrow into a determined gaze. “He works hard to protect us from suffering what he’s suffered, reasoning that nobody deserves to feel that kind of pain.” 

 

Shiro nods at Katie, smiling softly at her patience in this situation. 

 

“Granted, he’s not perfect, but who is? He was hurt and in the presence of his mom’s killer. What did you expect him to do?” James and Lance share a look. 

 

Shiro’s statement was along the same line as Katie’s. 

 

“If you guys really don’t want to see him again, then I’ll tell him that.” Katie stands back upright and begins walking to the door. 

 

“I’ll find him and tell him that he’s hurt you two too much. He’ll understand and back off, I assure you.” When Katie reaches the door, she turns back last minute. 

 

“If you do want to talk to him about it though, then Hunk and I will help arrange a time so you can talk privately. A day where Kolivan or anyone else won’t need his help. Think about it.” And with that, Katie walks out of the room, the door automatically shutting behind her. 

 

Silence once agains fills the kitchen. The words  _ think about it _ playing through all of their minds. The mantra being repeated over and over again like the ticking of a clock. 

 

Did they want to find out why Keith hurt them when he supposedly liked them? 

 

Did they want to put their hearts on the line like that again?

 

What if Keith decided he liked them at first, but didn’t now that they had been cold to him? 

 

What if they do end up dating and breaking up harshly because Keith doesn’t talk to them about what he’s feeling? 

 

At this point, would it even be worth it? They’re police officers, he’s a Blade agent. It’s almost like a forbidden love story. Except, Keith and his past are the reasons he can’t admit to having feelings for James and Lance, no outside forces involved. 

 

“The choice is yours.” Shiro finally speaks. “I’m sure he’ll understand if you two decide you know enough and just want to leave the matter be.” 

 

The captain stands up, walking to the door like he’s a man on a mission. 

 

“You can put your hearts on the line and talk to him, or you can play safe and drop the matter.” When Shiro reaches the door, he too turns to glance back at Lance and James. 

 

“I’ll try to be as supportive as I can either way.” 

 


	16. Today's the Day

It’s been a week and two days since Keith made his mistake. A week since Lance and James started avoiding him. A week since Katie tried and seemingly failed to convince them to talk to Keith. However, it’s only been a few days since Keith’s given up. 

 

“Lotor is still out there.” Keith reasoned with Matt when the former asked him why. “I can’t be selfish and think about myself and the mistake I made when I could be focusing on planning to take him down.” 

 

Anyone else who approached him on the matter got the same answer: Katie, Hunk, Regris, Kolivan, Axca, Zethrid, Ezor, Romelle, hell, even Shiro (Keith’s still confused on why the captain cared, but whatever. It wasn’t his place to question his motives). 

 

Until finally, the day came. The day where the police and the Blades would storm the Galra agency and end Lotor’s days of crime. Once and for all. 

 

“Keith, you excited for today?” Keith attempts to smile at Regris, though it looks forced and tight. 

 

“You know me Regris, always ready for a thrilling mission.” Regris nods, patting Keith’s shoulder when he can’t manage to smile at the younger one. 

 

“Regris, Keith…” Both turn to face Allura. “We’re ready when you two are.” 

 

Keith nods, taking note of how Allura doesn’t meet his eye. 

 

“We’ll be right there.” Allura nods, scurrying away as soon as it’s clear that’s all Keith will way. 

 

“We can do this.” Regris grabs Keith’s hand in a tight grip. “Lotor won’t succeed.” 

 

“It’ll just be you and me fighting him.” Keith rubs his thumb over the hand of his hidden blade. “Think we’re good enough?” 

 

“Let’s hope.” Regris chuckles, leading Keith to the group with an arm over his shoulder. 

 

“Is everyone ready? Tasks are understood and teams confirmed?” Several cheers erupt as Kolivan speaks. 

 

“Then let the spirits of the fallen take mercy on us and give us the strength to proceed in our darkest hour.” The officers find the statement ominous and a bit creepy, but every Blade agent takes this opportunity to rub the Blade symbol on their uniforms. 

 

“Come on.” Keith ducks from under Regris’ arm. “Let’s take Lotor down.” 

 

Police officers start to board two different SWAT vans while the Blade agents pile in their own van. Hunk being an exception, since he’s going with team mainly made up of police officers. 

 

James and Lance both share a loving look, silently promising that they’ll return to each other before both looking towards Keith. He’s finishing giving Hunk a hug before fist bumping him, walking away to his own van without so much as a glance at them. 

 

“We’ll talk to him after this, right?” James nods as Lance turns back to face him. 

 

“Everything will be alright.” The two officers share one last moment together before entering their separate vehicles. 

 

**They arrive at the Galra agency building**

 

“Katie, Matt, you two good?” The two Holt siblings turn on their separate computers, checking on every system to make sure it’s working before giving Keith a thumbs up. 

 

“Regris, you know where we’re entering through?” Regris nods. 

 

“Alright, now, we wait.” Keith opens the door of the van, waiting as the SWAT vans approach and park.

 

Following the doors opening, several officers jump out, guns out and ready to shoot at anything that moves. 

 

‘Good thing those are stun guns.’ Keith muses, stepping out of the van and closing the door after Regris exits as well. 

 

“Alright, you all know where to go.” Keith activates his communication device hidden in his mask. 

 

“Shiro, Allura, can you two do a last check in for your comms?” Both leaders nod, turning on their comms before exchanging a few shorts words with their designated Holt sibling. 

 

“Mine works.” Shiro’s the first to focus back. 

 

“As does mine.” Allura faces the door. 

 

“Ok then. Good luck.” Keith nods at the group, turning to Regris as the two lean against the van. 

 

“Thanks.” Shiro smiles before approaching the door, using an actual gun to shoot at the lock so the door swings open. 

 

“Let’s move!” Shiro runs in, gun drawn as Katie begins directing him. 

 

Allura waits a few moments before following, Matt’s voice directing her towards her first group of guards. 

 

“Look at them go.” Regris chuckles, pointing at the door. 

 

“At least they didn’t try to kick the door down.” A particular memory of a training exercise comes to mind (and a few injured ankles). 

 

“True.” Regris shrugs, pulling on his hood and mask. 

 

As planned, Keith and Regris wait for 15 minutes to pass before entering the building. Like when Keith went to get Axca, they quickly locate the closest vent and climb through. From there, Regris and Keith rely on a map programmed into their headsets to find their ways to Lotor’s office. 

 

“Ok, here.” Keith holds up a hand to stop Regris from crawling after him. “We should land right in front of his desk if we drop from here.” 

 

“Is that a good idea?” Regris looks through the vent. “He could easily pull a gun and actually hit one of us.”

 

“Which is why we won’t stay wherever we land.” Regris rolls his eyes at Keith’s nonchalant tone. 

 

“Sure, sure…” Keith smirks, winking at Regris before checking for his blade and his own stun gun. 

 

“Ready?” Regris nods, pulling out his gun. 

 

“Then let’s go.” With that, Keith adjusts himself, brings his knee up, and slams his foot against the vent. 

 

As expected, the weak piece of metal falls easily under his foot. Keith and Regris following as they both jump down, rolling in opposite directions and pointing their guns at Lotor. 

 

“Hands up!” Lotor, calmly seated in his chair with his arms folded on his desk, only chuckles at Regris. 

 

“The Blades of Marmora.” Regris and Keith both tighten their grip on their weapons. “I have to admit, I expected you sooner.” 

 

“We figured.” Keith straightens up, cautiously walking to the seated man. “However, planning takes time.” 

 

“Oh, I agree with you wholeheartedly.” Lotor throws his hands up, almost excited. 

 

“Don’t move!” Regris takes a sharp step forward as Lotor waves his hand at him. 

 

“Very well, as you wish.” Lotor places his hands back on the desk, staring at Keith and Regris with interest. “You two seem quite young. Why, you’re not that much older than I am, I recon.” 

 

“How old we are shouldn’t concern you.” Keith’s finger twitches on the trigger. 

 

“Ah, you’re right. The Blades wouldn’t recruit individuals who weren’t capable.” A smirk makes its way onto Lotor’s face. 

 

“I recognize that Blade.” Keith freezes, eyes sneaking a peek down to his hip. 

 

“That...was the blade…” Lotor slowly stands, making Keith back up as Regris advances forward. “...that took my father’s life.” 

 

“Hey!” Lotor quickly ducks as Regris shoots, the pellet of electricity going clean over his head. 

 

When he stands up, he’s now got a gun in each hand. These ones...actual bullets. 

 

“The weapon of Marmora herself.” Lotor’s tone changes from playful to admiring. 

 

“You must certainly be a worthy warrior if the Blades have chosen you to be the Marmora blade’s new bearer.” Keith bites his lip, debating on whether or not he should reveal his secret. 

 

“You could say that.” He decides after a few moments under Lotor’s stare. 

 

“Well then, I suppose it’s right of me to give you a run for you money then.” Lotor winks before firing the gun pointed at Regris. 

 

“Regris!” Keith shouts in terror, firing his stun gun at Lotor, who ducks and jumps over his desk. 

 

“Focus on me little one.” Keith growls, sidestepping one of Lotor’s shots and managing to shoot his opponents gun out of his hands. 

 

Though that hardly matters to Lotor, who’s making good use of the gun he still has. It becomes clear very quickly that Keith wasn’t as prepared as he hoped he’d be. 

 


	17. We've Won, But With A Price

“Alright Allura, last group is up ahead. Be ready, they’re expecting you.” Allura nods, panting as she pushes forward. 

 

“We’re almost there.” Ryan and James, the only ones left with her, trudge after her. 

 

“We’ve almost won.” Allura gives James and Ryan and encouraging look, bringing her gun up as she peek around the corner. 

 

Beyond that door lies the last line of defense that Lotor has. The last few guards before she can go help whoever’s fighting against Lotor. 

 

After a few moments of silence, the door opens, two guards walking out: “Come on!” 

 

Allura charges, gun pointed forward as she shoots, though the shot misses by a good few feet. That’s fine, it was a mock shot. An attempt to surprise and discombobulate the guards. 

 

“Wow, someone-” The guards snarky comment is cut short when James turns and shoots, hitting him square in the chest. 

 

“Allura, duck!” Allura squats down as the guard growls and shoots at her. 

 

She uses this opportunity to try and hit his legs as Ryan shoots upwards. The combination of two people firing at him, one high and one low, overwhelms the guard into submission. And when I say submission, I mean he lost track of where the shots were going and ended up getting hit by two of Ryan’s shots. 

 

“Nice work Allura! Head to the top floor, Shiro and Lance are waiting for you.” Allura pants, exhausted and ready to just drop. 

 

“Ryan, go alert the officers that they can start escorting Galra agents back to the van. James and I will continue forward.” Ryan nods, wishing the two of them luck before jogging off.

 

“Come on.” James and Allura quickly locate the staircase, deciding not to trust the elevator (just in case).

 

“I hope Keith and Regris are ok.” James suddenly says, Allura almost tensing at the mention of the young agent. 

 

“I do too.” She replies honestly. “I get why they wanted to go alone though. They’ve trained the longest.” 

 

“But still.” They reach the door in record time, James slowly pushing it open and leading with his gun. “Lotor’s dangerous and there’s always a chance that we miscalculated and sent Keith and Regris into a trap.” 

 

“I trust the Holt’s work.” Allura insists, greeting some officers who are headed towards the elevator with Galra agents slung over their shoulders. 

 

“I do too.” James sighs in relief when he sees Lance mostly unharmed. “It’s Lotor I don’t trust.” 

 

“James!” Lance rushes forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug and peppering the other’s face with kisses. “You’re ok!” 

 

“Ryan had my back.” James giggles as lance’s lips brush everywhere. “You look a bit hurt though.” 

 

“Yeah, the guys here were a bit more vicious.” Lance pulls back to peck James’ lips. 

 

“But you’re fine?” When James receives a nod, he leans forward to give Lance a kiss of his own. 

 

“Guys?” Shiro chuckles, sounding a bit winded. “As much as I love this reunion, we need to get to Lotor’s office.” 

 

It’s at that moment that Katie and Matt’s voices shout through the communicator Shiro has. 

 

“Keith’s down! I repeat, Keith’s down! Keith’s down!” James and Lance both gasps as Shiro bolts towards the direction he hopes Lotor’s office is. 

 

He gets halfway down the hallway when Katie screams at him: “Wrong direction dumbass! Other way, other way!” 

 

Shiro winces, but quickly switches directions, almost bumping into Lance and Allura. 

 

“What happened?” Matt and Katie both try to explain at the same time. An attempt that fails miserably. 

 

“They were winning-!” 

 

“Lotor pulled a dirty trick-!” 

 

“Regris almost got-!” 

 

“Keith took the hit. That stupid shi-!” 

 

“Holts!” Shiro roars into his communicator, way too stressed out right now. “Matt, speak.” 

 

“Lotor fought dirty and Keith took a hit for Regris.” The group finally arrives at Lotor’s office. 

 

“Matt, I’ll call you back.” Shiro tosses his communicator to James before bringing his foot up and, with all of his remaining strength, kicks the door in. 

 

“Keith! Regris!” Shiro zips in first, followed by Allura, then Lance. 

 

“Captain!” Regris turns from his position, holding Keith in his arms and applying pressure to the side of Keith’s neck. 

 

“What happened?!” Shiro takes Keith into his arms as Lance squats down to help Regris stand, the guy’s got what appears to be a pretty big cut on his leg. 

 

“Lotor grabbed my blade when I tried to cuff him. He threw it after I scuffled away and Keith got in front of me to pull me away. The blade ended up skinning a good portion of his neck.” Lance’s only half paying attention as Shiro charges out of he room. 

 

“Keith, come on buddy…” Keith’s eyes lazily blink close before shooting open, one of his hands weakly coming up to cover his bleeding spot. 

 

“Regris…” Shiro pants as he rashes down the stairs, somehow not falling on his face in the rush. 

 

“He’s ok Keith.” Allura rushes forward to throw the door open for Shiro. “And you will be too. Just hold on.” 

 

“No…” Keith whispers, though Shiro still manages to hear him. “I’ve served my purpose...I’ve completed my mission.” 

 

“Don’t talk like that Keith.” Shiro urges as Katie and Matt throw open the van doors. 

 

“Give him here!” Matt reaches out, but Shiro decides to just join him and Katie in the van. 

 

“Allura, take Lance and James with you to drop our prisoners off at the station.” Lance and James both look like they want to object, but Shiro glares at them. “Now!” 

 

“We’re running out of time.” Matt shoves Lance away when the Cuban tries to enter the van after helping Regris in, and quickly shuts them as Hunk rushes to the drivers side of the van. 

 

“Hang on!” Hunk ignores the fact that he’s not wearing a seatbelt and quickly peels out of the area, driving like a lunatic to get to the Blades base. 

 

“Matt, we need cloth!” Shiro turns to try and rip off some of his shirt, but Matt stops him and removes his own. 

 

“You’re drenched in sweat and maybe even blood. That could infect the wound.” Shiro nods gravely, internally kicking himself for not thinking of that earlier. 

 

“Keith, Keith, come on man…” Katie bunches up Matt’s shirt to press against Keith’s open wound. 

 

“Keep your eyes open for me...no, no...don’t you dare shut them.” Keith breathes in and out heavily, sounding and looking very much in pain. 

 

“Katie…” Tears build up in Katie’s eyes as Keith brings a hand up to cup her cheek. 

 

“Dad!” Matt quickly activates his communicator. “Get the Med Bay ready, now!” 

 

“Matt, Katie?!” Sam’s panicked voice echoes through the van. “What happened? Please tell me no one’s dead.” 

 

“Not yet, but someone’s gonna be if that fucking Med Bay isn’t perfect when we get there.” Katie screams back, nuzzling Keith’s hand as he weakly smiles at her. 

 

“Slav and I will get everything ready!” Sam cuts off the call a second later. 

 

“Matt…” Said boy turns around as he hears his name leave Keith’s lips. 

 

“Keith...buddy…” Tears fall from Matt’s face as he crawls over to the bleeding agent. 

 

“You two were like my own siblings…” Tears start to fall from Keith’s eyes as well at seeing the Holt’s begin to cry. 

 

“We still are Keith.” Matt sniffs, picking up Keith’s other hand to rub his cheek against. 

 

“I’m so proud…” Keith starts to sniff a bit. “You two flourished so beautifully…” 

 

“And we’ll continue.” Katie presses Keith’s palm against her forehead. “We’ll continue to improve ourselves. All of us will.” 

 

“I’m so sorry I have to leave you now.” The blood loss starts to get to Keith’s head. “I’m so sorry I have to leave my two Holt siblings…” 

 

“Don’t talk like that!” Matt hisses, eyes shut and cheek pressed against Keith’s hand. 

 

“You’re gonna make it Keith.” Shiro comes up behind Matt to place a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. 

 

“Regris…” The older boy crawls to Keith’s head. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” 

 

“You’re gonna make it Keith.” Regris hisses, leaning down to nuzzle Keith’s face. 

 

“We were brothers in arms since the very beginning.” Keith chuckles, coughing a bit when that action proves to be a bit strenuous. “Keith and Regris, partners for life…” 

 

“You’re still my partner.” Regris wipes away the tears welling up in his eyes. “You’re going to survive Keith. You have to.” 

 

“My time has come, Regris.” Keith’s eyes close, despite Katie’s and Matt’s panicked cries for him to open them. “Time...for me to...to join...our fallen.” 

 

“No, it’s not.” Shiro moves around so he can press a hand against Keith’s chest. “You still have so much to live for Keith, people who are waiting for you when we get back-” 

 

“Everybody out!” Hunk throws open the doors, interrupting Shiro. 

 

“Keith, oh my god!” Sam pushes the stretcher bed forward as Shiro and Matt work together to carefully deposit Keith onto it. 

 

“Come on!” Matt rushes after his dad as Shiro and Katie wait with Regris for a second one. 

 

“Come on Keith, don’t give up on us.” Keith blinks his eyes open slightly as Sam’s pleading voice reaches his ears. 

 

“Matt…” Matt holds Keith’s hand as he and his dad reach the med Bay. “My pillow...two envelopes…” 

 

Sam removes Matt’s shirt from Keith’s neck to examine the wound, gasping at the sheer length of the cut. 

 

“Allura, James, and Lance…” Matt nods, understanding what Keith’s asking. 

 

“I will Keith, I will.” Before Matt gets pushed away by Slav, he leans forward to kiss Keith’s forehead. “I promise.” 

 

As Matt leaves the room and Sam and Slav start to operate, Keith smiles. “Thank you.” 

 


	18. I Couldn't Say, So I Wrote

“Allura, have you heard anything?” The police chief shakes her head as Lance hugs James to him. 

 

“No, I’m afraid not. Zethrid picked Shiro up earlier, but besides that, nothing else. I'm so sorry.” Lance nods, turning to nuzzle his head into James’ hair. 

 

“We should’ve just talked to him.” James’ voice is a bit muffled, but not exactly  incomprehensible. “Just gotten it over with.” 

 

“You guys needed time.” Allura rubs her arm while looking at the floor. “And Keith’s colleagues mentioned several times that Keith didn’t mind giving it to you.” 

 

“Still!” James clutches Lance’s shirt tightly. “It feels awful knowing that the last conversation we had with him was us saying that we hate him now and never want to see him again!” 

 

“Shhh...baby…” Lance rubs James’ back. “He’ll make it through, then we’ll talk to him, ok?” 

 

When James shakes his head, Lance pulls away and uses a couple of fingers to raise James’ head up. 

 

“We’ll sort this whole thing out and fix this mess. Alright?” Lance stares into James’ eye, smiling when a hopeful glimmer shines through them. 

 

“Hey guys.” All three people look up as Shiro enters the room, a small smile playing at his lips. 

 

“How’s Keith?” Lance pulls James close to him as he asks. 

 

“Alive, but in need of a lot of rest.” Shiro brings his hand up to rub the side of his neck, close to where Keith’s neck wound was. “And I mean a lot.” 

 

Allura sighs in relief: “Well, at least he’s alive. It wasn't his time yet.” 

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t.” Shiro looks to the door before clearing his throat. “You three have a visitor as well.” 

 

When everyone looks towards the door, Shiro calls out: “Matt, come on in bud.” 

 

The older Holt sibling sticks his head in, stress lines marking his face and a heavy frown gracing his lips. 

 

“How can we help you?” Matt takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, before letting it out and shaking his head. 

 

With his nerves now calmed a bit, Matt walks forward, something hidden behind his back. 

 

“As you all know, my father managed to save Keith. If just barely.” James and Lance both share a look of fear at that. 

 

“Before the operation started, Keith asked me to give you three something.” With a steady gaze, Matt brings the envelopes from behind his back. 

 

“I can only guess that Keith somehow knew he was going to come close to death, or actually die.” Matt swallows audibly as Allura takes the two envelopes from him. 

 

“What are these?” Allura looks at the back of each envelope before taking the one addressed to her, handing the other one to James. 

 

“Letters, probably.” Matt shrugs. “I didn’t read them, figured I would respect Keith’s privacy.” 

 

Allura nods, examining her envelope carefully. What was written inside? What did Keith need to tell her?  

 

“Let me make one thing clear though.” All eyes turn to Matt as he takes a serious tone. 

 

“I won’t let you hurt him more than you already have.” Matt holds up a hand as Shiro goes to speak. “You may not mean to or you may still be hurt over what he said, but personally, I don’t care.” 

 

Matt’s harden gaze turns soft for a moment: “He’s my little brother and as his older, it’s my job to protect him. Him being a freakishly cool ninja doesn’t change that.” 

 

Allura and Lance allow themselves to chuckle at Matt’s description of Keith. It’s pretty accurate. 

 

“Once you read these letters, you may feel the same as you did before our battle, you may feel different. Either way, I don’t care. If you have something to say to Keith, you’ll say it to my sister or I first. He’s fragile right now, woozy from blood loss so he’s all over the place in terms of being able to think and do things properly.” 

 

James and Lance nod quickly as Matt fixes them with a firm glare. 

 

“Thank you for giving us these letters Matt.” Allura smiles, clutching hers to her chest. “I have hope that we’ll be able to properly make sense of a few things after reading them.” 

 

“You will.” Matt turns, waving his hand dismissively. “Keith doesn’t send people messages if they’re full of nonsense.” 

 

Before Matt exits the room, he turns to face Shiro: “Kolivan might call you later to get an update on Lotor and the other Galra agents.” 

 

Shiro gives a thumbs up as Matt leaves the room. 

 

“Shiro, may I make a request?” Shiro looks towards James, nodding his head. 

 

“I don’t know about Lance or Allura, but after all that’s happened, I don’t know how well I’d be able to read through this without tearing up.” Shiro nods and reaches for the letter, understanding James’ resquest. 

 

“Can you read mine too?” Shiro nods, taking her envelope before carefully ripping open James’ and Lance’s envelope. 

 

**Dear James and Lance,**

 

**I understand that what I said a week ago was, in short terms, cruel. I acknowledge that there is no excuse for my actions, but I feel like if anything else, you deserve to know why I said what I said.**

 

Shiro makes brief eye contact with James and Lance before continuing. 

 

**As you now know, Allura did kill my mother. When she interrupted our talk in the training room, I panicked and tried to distract myself by going back to training. It didn’t work. When you pushed me to apologize, I just...I snapped. I didn’t want to apologize to Allura. I didn’t want to apologize to someone I hated most of my life. I was angry. I was hurt.**

 

Allura sighs out shakily as Shiro gives her an incredulous look. 

 

**However, I realize that I had no right to say what I said. You were right, I was being a hypocrite. I said I hated Allura because she killed out of hate and spite, when I myself attacked her out of hate and spite.**

 

Shiro takes a deep breath. 

 

**The truth is, I’ve somehow developed feelings for you. I don’t know how or when, and I’m still struggling to realize why. It just...happened, I guess? When I asked Hunk and Katie, they just said that it could be a crush. Something that would go away after a while. But as the days passed, turning into weeks, I realized that wasn’t the case. Especially not when half of my conversation ended up being about how great I think you two are or how glad I am when I’m able to spend time with you.**

 

James and Lance both look at each other, hope and sadness shining in their eyes. 

 

**I know I have no chance with you now and have come to accept it. I don’t deserve the love you claimed to have for me. Just know that I’m sorry and wish you both eternal happiness. I promise, if I do survive this mission, you won’t ever have to see me again. Just like you wanted.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Keith of Marmora**

 

Shiro reads over the letter a second time as James and Lance process what they just heard. 

 

“Oh Lance…” James buries his face in Lance’s chest as new tears well up. “What have we done?” 

 

“Looks like you waited too long.” Shiro narrows his eyes at the section where Keith talks about not deserving love. 

 

“This is all my fault.” Allura covers her mouth. “If I had just left the training room, then this wouldn't of happened.” 

 

“Actually, that is yet to be determined.” Shiro hands Lance the letter as he carefully opens Allura’s. “Let’s see what Keith has to say.” 

 

**Dear Allura,**

 

**I’m not going to beat around the bush: I don’t like you and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to trust you. You killed my mother for no good reason and as petty as some grudges can be, I can’t bring it within myself to care. However, it was harsh of me to blame the death of multiple families on you. You didn’t deserve that and I apologize. The words spoken that day were of anger, grief, and panic. There’s no excuse for what I’ve done, but I figured you deserved to know why I said what I said. You don’t disgust me, Allura. I don’t trust you, but you’re not sick or twisted in any way. I’m glad you’ve changed.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Keith of Marmora**

 

Allura sighs: “I suppose that’s fair.” 

 

“Now comes the tough question.” Shiro raises an eyebrow at his three friends. “What are you going to do now that you know the truth?” 

 

James and Lance look at Shiro like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. 

 

“We’re going to talk to Keith.” James grabs Lance’s hand and pulls him to the door. 

 

“We’re going to do things correctly this time.” Shiro rolls his eyes as Lance shouts after being pulled out of the room. 

 

They do realize they don’t know where the Blades base is, right?

 


	19. We Still Love You

“Matt, please, I’ve been in this bed for two weeks straight.” Keith pouts as Matt flicks his forehead. 

 

“For good reason. Do you have any idea how much blood you lost? How close you were to death?” Matt crosses his arms, raising a brow at Keith. “Do you?” 

 

“Yes.” Keith deadpans. “Because you and Katie screamed at me about it non-stop for three days after I woke up.” 

 

“You deserved it.” Matt shakes his head fondly. “You should know that we will travel down to hell and drag your sorry ass back to the land of the living.” 

 

“Oh, so it’s been confirmed that I’m going to hell?” Matt facepalms at Keith’s little joke. 

 

“Little shit. You give me a heart attack and return with terrible humor? Really?” Keith shrugs, reaching his arms out to offer Matt a hug. 

 

“Sorry.” Matt nods, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck. “I didn’t mean to scare you guys like that.” 

 

“I know you were just protectiving Regris.” Matt mumbles into Keith’s shoulder. “It’s just...you also talked a lot about how your time was up and how you were no longer useful since Lotor was defeated.” 

 

Keith blushes in embarrassment: “I’m sorry. I couldn’t...I wasn’t…” 

 

“I know Keith. We all forgive you.” Matt leans back to plant a kiss on Keith’s forehead. 

 

“Thanks Matty.” Keith closes his eyes, allowing a gentle smile to pull at his lips before someone clears their throat. 

 

“Good news Keith.” Both boys turn to see Sam standing there with a clipboard. “You’re allowed to start walking around.” 

 

Keith takes a deep breath before exhaling heavily in relief. Thank god.

 

“With an escort or two of course.” Keith raises a brow. There was a strange...edge to Sam’s voice. 

 

“Oh, ok. Who are my escorts?” Sam smiles before walking over, handing Keith some clothes that he picked up from the boy’s room on his way here. 

 

“They’re in the kitchen waiting for you. Along with some food that Hunk made you.” The bag is accepted with a nod of gratitude. 

 

“Thanks Sam.” The older man nods before looking at his son. 

 

“I trust you’ll help him to the kitchen?” Matt nods his head. 

 

With that, Sam wishes Keith well and some good luck before exiting the room. He and Kolivan still have a lot to discuss with Allura and Shiro regarding the Galra agents. 

 

“Do you know who my escorts are?” Matt shrugs and turns around so Keith can change. He does, but he doesn't think he should tell Keith. 

 

He’ll find out soon anyway. 

 

“These are so much more comfortable!” Matt chuckles as Keith hugs his red jacket to himself after putting his shirt on. 

 

“Want some help with the pants?” Keith nods as Matt stands. 

 

The young Blade agents turns so his legs are dangling off the side of the bed. From there, he hands Matt the black sweatpants and holds a leg out. Matt makes quick work of slipping one pant leg on, then the next. Soon, without much struggle, Keith’s pulled his pants up and is now fully dressed. 

 

“Ready to go?” Keith slips on his jacket, looking at the table where his mask lies. 

 

“Want to bring that with?” Keith reaches over as Matt’s concerned voice reaches his ears. Did he? He was in the Blades base, surrounded by other Blade members...he didn’t need to hide behind his mask. 

 

Yet, at the moment, he was scared of going anywhere without it. The mask always blocked strangers out, made it so that people didn’t see what Keith didn't want them to see. 

 

“I’ll take it with me.” Keith murmurs, standing up and wobbling a bit as Matt comes to the right side to support him. “Just for moral support and such.” 

 

“Right, right…” Matt does his best to sound nonchalant. He’s pretty sure the only reason Keith’s fooled is because he’s still not fully aware of his surroundings. 

 

The two trek to the kitchen slowly, sometimes stopping in the middle of the hall just so Matt can make sure Keith’s ok. By the time the two arrive, Hunk in such a deep depth conversation with Keith’s escort(s) that he doesn’t notice Matt entering. 

 

“Just say how you feel and-oh! Hey guys!” Keith smiles at Hunk, not registering the two other occupants just yet. 

 

“I heard you had food for me?” Hunk nods excitedly, rushing to the stove to grab the plate of food. 

 

“Left it on the stove so it was kept warm.” Matt assists Keith in sitting down as Hunk places the bowl of homemade macaroni and cheese in front of him. 

 

“Sam said to go light on your stomach, so what’s better than Mac-and-Cheese?” Matt eyes the food for a second before shrugging, deciding not to argue with Hunk on this one. 

 

“Thanks Hunk.” Keith smiles down at his foot before slowly looking towards his escorts and-

 

Wait, what?!

 

“What are you two doing here?!” Matt rabs Keith’s shoulder so the other doesn’t strain his neck by any erratic head movements as Lance and James each smile and wave. 

 

“Hey Keith, glad to see you alive.” Keith’s still trying to make sense of the situation that Lance’s words may or may not have flown over his head. 

 

“Yeah, you gave us quite the scare.” Matt and Hunk both want to object, seeing as how they actually saw Keith on the brink of death. 

 

Oh well, might as not spoil the mood. 

 

“What….why-?” Keith points from Lance, to James, then to himself, before looking at his friends. 

 

“Did you two know about this?” Hunk sighs at Keith’s scared tone, walking over to lean down and whisper. 

 

“Matt have them the letters and they wanna talk.” Keith gulps. 

 

“Hunk, are you sure that’s a good-?” HUnk pulls back and places both of his hands on Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“You did what you could to try and fix this. Now it’s their turn to try.” Hunk squeezes Keith’s shoulder before walking Matt out of the room. 

 

“You can call any of us if you need company and we’ll come running back.” Matt promises as the door slowly slides shut. 

 

“Keith.” Keith sighs, fingers slowly tracing patterns onto his mask. “Keith, I know you may be uncomfortable right now…” 

 

James’ voice sounds hesitant, as if he’s the one afraid. Not to sound like a jerk, but why is he afraid? Keith’s the one about to rejected, he reasons with himself. 

 

“It’s fine. Say what you wish.” Keith picks up his mask and slowly places it back on his face, eyes remaining on his food the entire time. 

 

If he had looked up though, he would’ve seen two guilty faces staring back at him. Eyes full of sadness and pain. 

 

“What did you two need?” Behind the safety of his mask, Keith raises his head. 

 

“Keith, we read the letters.” Keith shrugs at Lance, he figured. Why would they be here if they didn’t? “We want to clear some things up though…” 

 

“I think I understand where this is going.” Keith sighs out. “I realize I messed up and took responsibility for it. You two didn’t need to torture ourselves by coming down here just to remind me-” 

 

“That’s not it!” Keith jolts as James shouts at him. “Keith, you’ve got it all wrong!” 

 

Raising a brow, though the mask covers it, Keith points at James with his spoon: “Then what are you two here to tell me?” 

 

“Keith…” Lance takes a deep breath. “We didn’t come down here to discuss what happened that day.” 

 

Wait, not, that’s not right...wrong phrasing!

 

“I mean, we did, just not in a bad way.” Keith’s mouth opens and closes as he attempts to translate what the hell Lance is trying to say. 

 

“Let me try.” James grabs Lance’s hand, thumb running over the knuckles. 

 

“Keith, we actually wanted to talk to you about this after the mission.” James takes a shaky breath. “Maybe that wasn’t a good idea.” 

 

“I don’t think it would’ve gone well if it was before the mission.” Keith mumbles, spooning some Mac-and-Cheese into his mouth. 

 

“Keith, we all almost lost you. Before the mission would've been perfect.” Lance’s voice is on the border of sounding angry. 

 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” James sighs and shakes his head as Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

“We just want you to know that you’re wrong. About us not wanting you anymore. Yes, we’re still a bit hurt by what you said, but so are you. You’re hurt to.” Keith halts in his chewing. 

 

“I was being a hypocrite.” Keith shrugs after moments of not knowing what to say. “I didn’t expect anything less than your anger.”

 

“Keith, you weren’t being a hypocrite.” James leans into Lance, trying to keep eye contact with Keith. “You were right, at least you haven’t killed anyone out of hate or for no reason at all. Allura did.” 

 

“I was wrong when I said that you should’ve stayed away.” Lance interrupts James’ next sentence. “We...it was absolute hell avoiding you that week. James and I were in turmoil with ourselves.” 

 

‘Now you know how I felt.’ Keith internally sighs. He needs to apologize to a fair share of people for dragging them into this drama. 

 

“What you said hurt, but it was the truth.” James finishes Lance’s thought. “We pushed you do interact more with Allura when it was clear she did something to upset you, to hurt you. We overstepped our bounds.” 

 

“Yeah, you two did.” Keith frowns, stabbing his spoon back into his food. “But I hardly acted appropriately either.”  

 

“You acted like anyone else as angry or as hurt would.” Lance narrows his eyes. “Don’t apologize expressing you’re in pain.” 

 

“I’m not.” Keith quickly finishes another bite of his food. “I’m just apologizing for the fact that it hurt people.” 

 

“We know now that you didn’t mean to hurt us.” James takes a gentle tone. “You were just panicking and we pushed. We’re the ones who are in the wrong here.” 

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Keith finishes his last bite with a deep breath. “We all messed up.” 

 

“At least you tried to make amends.” Lance’s eyes slowly fall to his lap. “We didn’t.” 

 

“We want to make it up to you.” Keith’s eyes meet James’. 

 

“You don’t need to pity me.” James and Lance actually look offended at that. 

 

“This isn’t about pity.” Lance huffs. “This is about starting over.” 

 

“And how would that be done?” James and Lance share a look before smiling at Keith. 

 

“Would you let us take you out tomorrow? Show you we still do love you?” Keith chokes on his own breath at that. What? 

 


	20. Date of Truth

“Katie, I appreciate your help, but we are literally just having dinner in the dining room. I don’t think I need to dress fancy for it.” Katie rolls her eyes, searching through Keith’s closet. 

 

“This isn’t about dressing fancy, this is about not wearing your uniform or a random tanktop to your first date.” Katie rummages around for a few more moments before giving up. 

 

“Why don’t you at least possess one normal shirt?” Keith shrugs, picking at some of the sheet material from the bed he’s sitting on. 

 

“Never needed one. Didn’t think I’d ever be going out with someone other than you or the other Blades.” In which, he’s be fine with wearing a tanktop, his jacket, and some sweat pants or shorts. 

 

“Well, here.” Katie grabs a black tank top, some black shorts, and Keith’s favorite (and only of his only) red jacket. “This is the most casual we can make you look.” 

 

“And I can’t wear my uniform because....?” Katie sighs and turns as Keith starts to undress out of his uniform to pull on the clothes that she picked. 

 

“It isn’t really proper to on a date.” Keith pulls the tank top on quickly, the shorts soon following before instructing for Katie to turn back around. 

 

“Alright…” He puts on his jacket, smiles as best he can, and holds his arms out. “How do I look?” 

 

Katie rubs her chin, taking note of how the black and the red contrast well against each other. As does the black with Keith’s beige skin…

 

“I think I get why you insisted on having a red mask.” Katie smirks as Keith playfully glares at her. “Speaking off, that’s staying in here tonight.” 

 

“I know.” Keith sighs, looking at his pillow where his mask lays. “I’m just...I’m nervous.” 

 

“Yeah, the day you took off your mask might not be a favorable moment to remember whenever you guys have anniversaries.” Katie winces. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Keith holds out his arm. “To the dining room then?” 

 

“Yep.” Katie grabs Keith’s arm and makes sure he’s steady as the two walk to the door. 

 

“How’s your neck feeling today?” Keith shrugs, bringing his other hand up to feel around the bandage. 

 

“I’ve had to be stitched up so many times, I stopped feeling the pain or the ache afterwards.” Katie nods, though she doesn’t exactly look happy at the reminder. 

 

“Well, here we are.” Katie drops Keith off at the door. “Have fun and don’t be afraid to ask for a breather if it gets to be too much.” 

 

“I won’t Katie.” Keith smiles thankfully. “Thanks for tolerating this for as long as you have.” 

 

“I could tell you were serious about these two,” Katie shrugs. “That’s the only reason I tolerated it.” 

 

Keith laughs and offers Katie a hug: “Fair enough.” 

 

When the two part, Katie wishes Keith luck one last time before walking down the hall. 

 

‘Here we go.’ Keith takes a deep breath before pressing the button so the door opens. 

 

He needs to suppress a gasp from what waits him inside, though he doesn’t even try to control his blush. 

 

James and Lance are both sitting at the table, both giving him charming smiles, and both somewhat professionally dressed. Keith feels a bit out of place. 

 

“Keith, please come sit?” James stands and walks over to Keith, taking the Blade agent’s arm to help direct him (he’s one of Keith’s escorts, after all). 

 

“Y-yeah. Right.” Keith swallows audibly as James pulls out his chair for him. “Oh, what a gentleman.” 

 

James winks as Keith’s draws out his sentence. 

 

“Glad you think so.” After pushing Keith’s chair in, he grabs Keith’s hand and places a kiss on each knuckle. 

 

“No fair James.” Keith blushes furiously as Lance pouts from the other side of the table. 

 

“You are perfectly capable of standing up and coming over here to kiss his hand as well. You’re just really lazy.” Keith giggles as Lance gives James the middle finger. 

 

“Thanks a lot babe.” James shrugs before returning to his seat. 

 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” Hunk arrives at the table, carrying a pan with three plates on it. 

 

“Oh, wow, attentive service?” Hunk nods, smiling as Keith claps his hands. “Three stars already.” 

 

“Well, I hope that tonight’s dinner changes that to five stars.” Keith already knows it will, but plays his along by rubbing his chin and putting on a fake thoughtful look. 

 

“Woah…” Lance stares in awe as Hunk places a plate in front of him. 

 

“Hope you guys like it.” Keith licks his lips as Hunk places his plate in front of him. 

 

There are thin-cut slices of what looks like...pork? Yeah, probably porked. They’re covered with some sort of gravy (Keith reminds himself to ask what gravy Hunk used this time) with some rice on one side and a mini salad on the other. 

 

“Bon Appetit.” Hunk does a little mock bow before leaving the kitchen. 

 

“I changed my mind, I give it 6 starts!” Hunk turns as Keith calls out, giving him a thumbs up before disappearing completely. 

 

“Well, shall we dig in?” Keith places the napkin by his side on his lap, James and lance following his example.

 

Throughout the dinner, Keith shoots subtle glances James’ and Lance’s way. So far, they’ve only taken their eyes off of him once. Even when eating, they only look down to find the food and fork it into their mouth. 

 

“So...when did you realize you liked us?” Keith pauses mid chew as Lance starts up a conversation, head resting on his palm.

 

“I realized it in steps.” Keith swallows as he looks down at his plate. “But I guess you could say it started the day you asked about my mask.” 

 

James and Lance both blush (from nervousness or not, Keith can’t tell and decides not to ask), looking down for a moment as Keith continues. 

 

“When you asked me, I couldn’t bring myself to just bluntly say that I wore it so the police couldn’t see me and kill me Allura did my mother. I just...it felt...wrong.” A sigh scapes Keith as he remembers the various mental and emotional battles he’s had with himself about this. 

 

“I’d never doubted myself like I did with you two. I wanted to protect you from the hate I have from police, even though I knew there was no real reason to.” Keith takes a deep breath as he looks up to face Lance and James again. 

 

“After confiding in Hunk and Katie for a while, I realized that I was hiding it from you because I didn’t want you to hate me for it.” Keith looks down as he begins to push his food around his plate with his fork. 

 

“At first, I just thought it was because I didn’t want to be an asshole. Which made sense, even though that’s not what ended up happening.” Lance waves Keith off. 

 

“We forgave you for it, we told you that.” Keith nods his head, eyes still on his plate. 

 

“As time passed, I started noticing how much I enjoyed your company. I trained with you because I wanted you to survive, yes, but also because it was a way I could spend time with you.” James nods his head, left hand finding Lance’s right under the table. 

 

“Katie and Hunk eventually pointed out that if I wasn’t talking about mission stuff, I was talking about you guys.” Keith uses his other hand to cover his blushing face. “That was the day reality slapped me in the face.” 

 

“How so?” Keith looks through his fingers as James pushes his ow empty plate to the side. 

 

“They said I sounded...excited? Giddy? I don’t know how to describe it…” Keith tries to think of a word, but gives up after a few moments. “I sounded happy when I talked about you and I wanted to spend more time with you.”

 

“I’m guessing that’s a bit deal for you?” James squeezes Lance harshly. That was not a well phrased question. 

 

“You two are police officers.” Keith deadpans, hand leaving his face. “I’m a Blade agent whose mother was killed by your chief. Me wanting to spend time with you and endlessly talking about you could be considered a big deal, yes.” 

 

“We get it.” James smiles encouragingly at Keith. “Please, continue.” 

 

Keith nods: “With this new revelation, I started realizing more details about our interactions. I turned shy when you wanted to talk to me, I jumped at any opportunity I could to spend time with you in the training room, I looked forward to spending time with you.” 

 

The smile that started forming on Keith’s face quickly turns into a line, a sad glint shining in his eyes. 

 

“And the painful feeling I got when I remembered that we wouldn’t see each other after we defeated the Galra agency.” James covers his mouth as Lance shakes his head. 

 

“We were actually going to ask if we could continue working together.” Keith slowly looks up as Lance gives him a sad look. 

 

“We didn’t exactly want to leave you either.” Appetite suddenly lost, Keith pushes his plate away and leans forward slightly. 

 

“I realized I liked you two literally the day before you tried to confess to me.” James and Lance share another guilty look. “It’s one of the reasons it was easier for Allura to set me off.” 

 

“You were already nervous.” James sighs. “And we didn’t help your case.” 

 

Keith shrugs: “To be fair, you didn’t exactly make it worse either.” 

 

“So, if we hadn’t been interrupted, you would’ve told us?” Lance tilts his head at Keith. 

 

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” Keith drums on the table with his fingertips. “I probably would’ve panicked either way. Only if we hadn’t been interrupted, I would’ve started shouting about how I’m a Blade agent, a vigilante, while you’re a police officer.” 

 

“That wouldn’t of mattered to us.” Keith bites the inside of his cheek at James’ gentle tone. 

 

“I realize that now.” Keith mumbles, leaning forward a bit so he can rest his head against the table. 

 

“Keith? Is your neck ok in that position?” The shuffling of chairs is heard even though Keith gives Lance a thumbs up. 

 

“Keith, your neck…” A whine escapes Keith’s throat as James gently runs the tips of his finger over the back of his neck. 

 

“That was a cute sound.” Keith grumbles, but smirks in satisfaction when he hears someone get hit and Lance yelp. 

 

“Lance, Keith’s neck, priority 1, get it?” Lance sighs and places his hands under Keith’s arms. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Keith squirms as he’s pulled up so by Lance. “We just wanna check your neck.” 

 

“I’m not in danger of the stitches stretching, in case you’re wondering.” James puts the slightest amount of pressure on the bandage covering Keith’s wound to check just that. 

 

“I just wanna check.” Keith sighs in bliss as James slowly starts to massage the back of his neck with the other hand. 

 

“Alright.” James smiles and carefully leans up to nuzzle Keith’s shoulder, a pretty bold move, but adorable nonetheless. 

 

“When did you two realize you liked me?” James and Lance look at each other, James silently telling Lance that he needs to explain. 

 

“Early. Like, really early.” Lance scratches the back of his head, trying to think of the exact day…

 

He can’t and doesn’t spend too much time trying. 

 

“At first, Jamie and I mostly just talked about how mysterious you were, you know? Guy with hood and mask constantly on, descendant of a popular vigilante, skilled fighter, pretty reasonable person when it comes to making decisions that affect others…” 

 

James nods absently as Lance lists off the qualities that he was first drawn to when meeting Keith. 

 

“Then, as time went by and we watched you interact with your friends, we saw the contrasting personalities. Blades Agent Keith, so focused, works hard, and kicks ass of even the strongest Galra agents.” Keith blushes at the praise, turning his face so Lance can’t see his blush from where the taller’s boy’s hovering behind him. 

 

“Then there was just...Keith. Loyal, caring, sweet, strong, grounded...it reminded me of when I first met Jamie.” Lance places a hand on James’ shoulder, smiling down at the other. 

 

“Our interest soon became attraction soon after that, which only grew stronger the day  I tried to make that bet with you. I mean, you not only answered my 20 questions…” A snort leaves Keith’s lips. Lance is exaggerating. 

 

“You get what I mean. Anyway, you answered them without looking or sounding annoyed and you turned down my bet to make sure Jamie and I could protect ourselves from a gun. How sweet is that?” Keith turns slightly to look up at Lance with a raised brow. 

 

“Not really sweet when you think about it from the perspective of a civilian.” Lance rolls his eyes and twirls a piece of Keith’s hair between his fingers. 

 

“Good thing I’m not a civilian.” James takes this moment to stand up,

 

“Plus, you let us casually touch you constantly. A pat on the back, holding hands, rubbing your shoulder….you hardly let any other officer do that. We felt kind of...you know...special.” Keith shrugs, standing as well so James and Lance aren’t towering over him. 

 

“I told you, for some reason I felt like you guys weren’t a danger to me. I felt like I was more of a danger to you.” James gives keith a sheepish smile. 

 

“Technically, you are. You’d be able to kick our asses before we could even draw out weapons.” Keith raises a brow, cocking out his hip and crossing his arms. 

 

“Oh, so you learned nothing from your time training here?” James sputters a bit at that. 

 

“We did, we did.” He clarifies. “Just not nearly enough to beat you in combat.” 

 

“Alright, that’s fair.” Keith looks at the table, noting that he’s the only one who didn’t finish his meal. 

 

“So, what are we gonna do then?” Keith’s voice is so quiet that James and Lance almost miss what he says. 

 

“Well…” Lance reaches down to grab James’ hand. “We know that we want to give this a shot. Do this the right way this time.” 

 

“So now it’s all up to you.” James finishes, his other hand coming up to rest on Keith’s folded arms. “On whether you’re willing to give us a second chance.” 

 

“You guys didn’t ruin your first.” Keith stares down at James’ hand. “Almost, but not quite.” 

 

“That’s a relief to hear.” Lance also brings his other hand up to rest on Keith’s arms. 

 

“Does this mean you want to give this a shot too?” Keith slowly looks up, meeting James’ and Lance’s uncertain, yet hopeful gazes. 

 

“Why not?” He decides without really thinking about it (not that he regrets it). “Never know until you try.” 

 

Keith decides that the risk of heartbreak is worth taking if James and Lance smile at him like that a lot more in the future. 

 


	21. Epilogue

**Five Months Later**

 

“Hey kitten, can I ask you something?” Keith opens his eyes slowly, looking up a bit as Lance’s fingers still in his hair. 

 

“What is it?” James cuddles more into Keith’s back as Lance gives him a nervous look. 

 

“Do all of your friends hate Allura?” Keith thinks for a moment, pushing his curiosity for Lance’s wonder down. 

 

Hunk doesn’t hate her per say...he’s just really uncomfortable around her. Matt and Katie both really dislike her, but hate is a bit far. Sam and Kolivan don’t necessarily trust her, but they along with her well enough. Axca and Regris are still wary, but don’t voice anything against her...so maybe same case as Hunk? Yeah, probably. Zethrid and Ezor don’t really interact with her much and he doesn’t ask, so he doesn’t really know about their feelings. Romelle...out of all of his friends, she’s the most patient with Allura. 

 

“Nobody hates her.” Keith’s relaxed voice finally murmurs. “Just...most don’t trust her is all.” 

 

“Do you think if they got to know her, they would?” Lance leans forward to place his chin atop Keith’s head. 

 

“Probably.” Keith kisses Lance’s chest. “I got to know you and James and look at the three of us now.” 

 

“Hmmm?” James slowly wakes up from his slumber. “What about the three of us…?” 

 

“Just answering a question that Lance asked.” Keith smiles fondly as James rests his chin on his shoulder, delivering several butterfly kisses to his cheek and jaw. 

 

“What did I miss?” Keith is too busy giggling when some of James’ fleaty kisses start to tickle him, so Lance decides to answer.

 

“Just asking Keith about the Blades and Allura.” James’ lips don’t stop teasing Keith’s skin, but his eyes do open a bit more at that. 

 

“What brought this on?” Keith turns a bit so James can’t reach his neck (well, without having to twist an awkward way) and can only kiss his cheek now . 

 

“Allura…” James and Lance share a nervous look. “She...well…” 

 

“Has someone been giving her a hard time?” Keith sits up a bit, despite James’ whining about jostling him. 

 

“Not really....?” Lance coughs a bit in his hand. “Well, not in a bad way…” 

 

“Someone has been giving her a hard time, just not in the way you’d expect.” James sits up as well, blanketing Keith’s back with his chest and once again resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith turns lightly to nuzzles James’ cheek as Lance sits up to join his boyfriends.  

 

“Remember how I said James and I can’t handle seeing you in shorts or those new leggings Katie got you?” Lance winks at Keith. “Think of it like that. You drove us crazy, but not in a bad way.” 

 

“You could’ve just said that ‘being driven crazy’ was a translation for sexual desire. That seems more to the point, don’t you think?”  James muffled his laugh into Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t want to be crude.” Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

“Really? But you’re completely fine with utterly traumatizing me by talking about the intimate details of our relationship?” James sinks his teeth into Keith’s shoulder (not hard enough to break the skin) to keep himself from laughing. 

 

“In my defense, I didn’t know that making out was an intimate act.” Lance raises his hands up in surrender at the look Keith gives him. “I’m sorry, sometimes I forget that we’re your first relationship.” 

 

“How is that something you forget?” James brings his lips from Keith’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. 

 

“Because you’re too cute for your own good.” At Keith’s blush, Lance chuckles. 

 

“He’s got a point. If you actually attended school or went to college, people would be all over you babe.” Keith gulps. That does not sound like something he would like. At all. 

 

“Wait, I didn’t mean literally.” Lance takes Keith’s face in his hands when he sees the panicked look in the latters eye. “They wouldn’t physically dogpile you or something like that, they’d probably flirt with you a shit ton. Or just always want your attention.” 

 

“Oh, so like you?” Keith raises a brow. Lance pouts. James can’t hold in his laughter. 

 

“Yeah, like Lance.” James pulls back from Keith’s shoulder to wink at their third boyfriend. 

 

“I feel attacked.” Keith rolls his eyes and lean forward to give Lance a small peck to his lips. 

 

“Better?” Lance blushes. 

 

Keith initiating the kissing has only started happening about two months ago. So, safe to say, it still flusters James and Lance when he randomly plops a kiss here and there. 

 

“Now I want one.” Keith turns his head so he can kiss James, the kiss meeting the latters lips just as the last word leaves his mouth. 

 

“There, you got one.” James blushes a well, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder. 

 

Another thing that always gets to James and Lance? The fact that Keith’s really, really good with surprises. Then again, nothing less should be expected from a Blades agent. 

 

“Now, back to Allura...who’s she pining after?” Keith raises a brow as Lance and James take a moment to collect themselves. 

 

“Well...another girl…” Keith immediately starts thinking up girls she’s mostly had contact with. 

 

“Ummm….Axca?” Lance and James both shake their heads rapidly. Allura’s kind of scare of Axca. 

 

“Hmmmm….” Keith looks down at his lap, shutting his eyes tightly. That is, until a  horrifying thought comes to mind. 

 

“Please tell me it’s not Katie.” Keith’s eyes widen and shoot back up, just in time to catch Lance’s fearful expression. 

 

“No! Fuck, absolutely not!” Lance waves his hand around as James tenses behind Keith. “Can you imagine what that would entail?” 

 

“Pedophilia on Allura’s part and a shit ton of drama since Katie is one of the people who dislikes her the most?” James supplies, somewhat helpfully. 

 

“Thank god.” Keith breaths out a sigh of relief. “Wait, then that means…” 

 

The last one of his friends that’s a female…

 

“Allura likes Romelle?” It takes a few moments, but eventually, Lance and James both slowly nod their heads. 

 

“Yeah.” James swallows audibly, arms hugging around Keith’s waist a bit tighter. “But she doesn’t know where she stands with Romelle.” 

 

“Romelle was someone you took under your wing.” Lance explains in a soft tone. “So, Allura isn’t sure on whether or not she has a chance since she hurt you like she did.” 

 

“I’ll talk to Romelle, if that’ll help?” Keith holds out his arms for Lance as he leans into James. 

 

“Yeah, it will.” James mumbles into Keith's shoulder. “Thanks for helping.” 

 

“I may not really trust Allura yet, but there’s no reason for me to deny her love.” Keith smiles as Lance leans forward to cuddle into him. 

 

“So wise.” Lance mumbles into Keith’s neck. “And so patient.” 

 

“Thought that was one of the things you loved about me?” Keith hums as James begins to kiss and nip around his neck, making a point to cover his scar with kisses. 

 

“There are a lot of things we love about you.” James comments before attaching his lips to Keith’s scar, sucking intently on the mark. As if to try and cover it.

 

“Just like there are a lot of things I love about you two.” Keith tilts his head back as Lance starts kissing along his collarbone. 

 

He never asked why, but James and Lance really like using him as their chew toy. Whenever they’re relaxing together, cuddling, watching a movie that Keith hasn’t seen, or just backing in each others presence, lips always find their way to Keith’s neck/shoulder area. 

 

“What is your guy’s fascination with my neck?” Keith’s breath hitches as James nips over the scar. 

 

“Not really your neck, per say…” James nuzzles Keith’s cheek and places a few apologetic kisses over where he nipped. 

 

“We just like how the marks look against your skin.” Keith blushes brightly as Lance growls against his adam’s apple. 

 

“What-?” Keith question is cut off when Lance covers his lips. 

 

“You’re skin isn’t very dark.” James mumbles into his neck. “So our little bites and kisses are very prominent against said skin.” 

 

Keith shivers at the possessive undertone of James’ claim. 

 

Right, two boyfriends who’ve almost lost him several times (he knew he’d be alright, but James and Lance unfortunately didn’t). Protective and possessive follow. 

 

“I love you guys.” Keith breaths out as Lance finally relinquishes his lips, tilting his head back as James finds a very sensitive spot on his neck. 

 

“We love you too.” Lance’s hand wanders down to find one of James’ rubbing his fingers over the knuckles soothingly. 

 

Happy that Keith now feels safe enough to allow Lance and James to shield him like this. And in turn, love them enough to want to shield them. 

 

They’ve all come a long way, and the pain that occurred was worth it. In the end, it was all worth it. 

 

Keith was theirs, just like they were Keith’s. The Blades and the Altean agency agreed to work together for more missions, so the previous bad blood was slowly being washed away. 

 

Now all that was left was to try and make it so that the agents and the officers got along. Try to and mend the anger and hurt shared among the Blades. 

 

‘I changed.’ Keith reasons. ‘With time and patience, everyone else hopefully will too.’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments or Kudos are always nice:)


End file.
